I'm Not GAY
by Know-Your-Place
Summary: Natsu and Gray, being the destructive idiots they are, get dragged into a mysterious world alongside many others. Stuck inside a game-like universe, the only way to get out is to win. However, the person behind it all isn't planning on playing fair. -MAIN PAIRING: Natsu/Gray with side pairings ft. L/F and R/S- *under reconstruction*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So as I said on my Take Over's Tug-A-War(different chapter) 8th chapter, I was putting the story on a short hiatus because I had a school project. Over that school project I read an epic story called "Heart Stopper" by Shadowcat203 (I would advise you read it and it is also rated M, but it is discontinued! The author will be making a rewrite soon so I'm just waiting till that comes around), anyways I loved the story so much I wanted to make a story based on that fanfic. I am using my friend's computer to write this, so I'm sorry if it was too rushed to start off with. Anyways, I am making chapters to this story, and not on my other story because I didn't really want to loose my mojo for this one right away. Enough of my blabbering, read on!

**THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY HEART STOPPER, THE STORY WILL BE SIMILAR IN A FEW OF ASPECTS, BUT DIFFERENT**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter just revised, mistakes will be seen and maybe or maybe not be corrected in the future-<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Setting:<span> _After episode 175 in anime, this story does not follow manga (Fairy Tail also has old guild house back)_

Full Summary: _A few of our beloved male characters gather up in one spot, and something bad is bound to happen when a mysterious lady captures them and uses them for entertainment! They're stuck in a game called.. "Wheel of Fortune," in other words, a weird version Truth or Dare! The only way to get out is to reach 100 points.. and the last player left is kept as a slave! But aren't the activities and punishments in the game.. A bit too INSANE?!_

Story Inspired By: _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome To.. -Prologue-<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, nothing unusual was going on. Well if you count the continuos brawlings, furniture being thrown in the air, and drunk people lying on the ground unconscious, then yes; it was a usual day at the Fairy Tail guild. But something out of the ordinary was going to happen, and the people involved in the situation were NOT gonna like it one bit. In fact, they were gonna hate it; but would some of them enjoy it instead?<p>

_**Bang!**_

"HEY DROOPY-EYES, GET YOUR LITTLE SNOW CONE ASS OVER HERE!" roared Natsu, Happy flying silently behind him after he kicked open the guild doors.. Probably a bit too harsh because from the looks of it the doors were about to give in, and fall.

"What do you want squinty-eyes?! It's just the beginning of morning and I was almost finished eating my snow cone, then YOU came in and my snow cone so un-suspicously happened to melt!" Gray fired back butting heads with Natsu as their blue and red auras mixed together, forming a living hell for anyone who was inside the diameter of their beginning brawl.

"WELL I WAS FEELING SLEEPY AND I NEEDED A PUNCHING BAG TO HELP ME AWAKE UP, AND YOU WERE THE FIRST THING TO COME TO MY BRAIN!" Natsu yelled as he pointed his finger to his head.

"It's 'first thing to come to mind' idiot!" Gray said loudly enough for everybody to hear as they both got into their fighting stances.

"Natsu, Gray!" shouted Erza as she made her way towards the two rivals, grabbed both their heads and slammed them together sending both of them face-planting to the ground. They made sounds of 'ugh' and 'what was that for?' as they both got up slowly stretching their muscles from the pain of the slam they just faced, literally.

"Master says you should go do your daily fighting outside since the guild's budget is low and he wouldn't want any of you breaking any more things," Erza said as she eyed the two. "Also because he said he wouldn't have enough money for.." a light shade of pink tinted her cheeks, "buying any more magazines with nude pics."

Natsu and Gray looked at each other with disgusted faces while Erza went back to eating her cake while conversing with Lucy, Wendy, and the rest of the girls plus Carla.

"This is all your fault ash-for-brains," Gray started as soon as they were outside a few meters away from the guild, "because you had to have that amazing idea of using me as your personal punching bag," he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. Natsu glared at him, but decided not to do anything… For now.

Once they were in front of the dry river they used to always brawl in front of, well when it was filled with liquid, Natsu began to do what he wanted to do to Gray just a few moments ago; punch him straight in the face. The punch sent all kinds of painful vibrations through Gray's body since he didn't expect Natsu to start so soon.

"You want to start it now, huh?!" Gray asked as he got into one of his Icemake stances, "Then you'll get it now!"

"Icemake: Hammer!"

"Fire Dragon's Fist!"

_**Back at the guild…**_

"Gajeel," Master quietly whispered through, though it was quiet Gajeel was still able to pick up on it. He waved for Pantherlily to follow as they both made their way towards Master.

"What da'ya want old man?" he asked rudely. Pantherlily poked him in the ribs for being too rude, but he decided to ignore it and keep his gaze focused on his master before him.

"I sense something unusual…" he began.

Gajeel lifted an eyebrow, then smirked. "Maybe today won't be so boring after all," he mused to himself.

"I want you to follow Natsu and Gray." Master added.

Gajeel staying stoic while Pantherlily furrowed his small eyebrows. "Why?" he asked.

"The weird force is following them for some reason, Natsu probably won't sense it since he would probably be focused on fighting with Gray. I want you to make sure they're safe. Understand?" Master concluded and questioned them. Gajeel and Pantherlily both nodded their heads.

As they began to make their way out of the guild doors to stalk Natsu and Gray Master slyly pulled out a magazine with bikinis as topic, "You go do that while I stay here and choose the best bikini for Mirajane and the others to wear…" Master whispered to himself as he looked through the sections of the magazine.

"Perverted old man," Gajeel grunted as he and Pantherlily left the building.

From where Erza and the rest of the girls were talking, Wendy turned her head around to look at the guild doors swinging back from letting Gajeel and his Exceed exit. "I wonder what's gonna happen…" Wendy said to herself.

"Eh Wendy, what are you looking at?" Levy asked the small girl.

Wendy turned her small head back around to face Levy and the others as she plainly said, "Oh nothing Levy-san! I just thinking…"

_**Meanwhile with Natsu and Gray's brawl…**_

Natsu and Gray panted as they locked eyes, still refusing to give in to each other.

"You done for yet flame-head?" Gray asked.

"Not before you I won't, ice cream-face," Natsu shot back.

Both were too tired and exhausted to notice Gajeel was stalking them a few meters back. But they didn't have time for noticing what was around them as they were hooked on silent battle, gazing at each other, both not backing down from the staring contest until they were interrupted by somebody unexpected.

"Oi, what are you two idiots doing?" somebody with a stern voice shouted their way. They both looked back to see who it was, and were quite shocked.

"Laxus?" they said in union. Laxus and the rest of the Raijinshū, minus Evergreen,were walking along the path towards the guild, meaning that he had to pass the vertical emptied river where Natsu and Gray were fighting it out.

"Why are you here?" whined Natsu as he was annoyed by being halted in the middle of the brawl. Gray nodded, assuming the same question Natsu asked.

"Because we just got done with our S-Class mission, and this is the only way to the guild where not a lot of people block the way!" Bickslow proudly mused with his tongue sticking out as usual when he was talking. "Where not a lot of people block the way!" his dummies chirped after him. Freed simply nodded agreeing.

"Where's Evergreen?" questioned Gray, he really was curious, Evergreen would always be with them.

"She went to go shopping, something about needing to change her daily appearance or something like that…" Freed explained as he tried to remember what she told him.

Natsu and Gray both nodded their heads in understanding saying "Oh, okay then."

"Well, as I previously asked, but was ignored: what are you two idiots doing here?" Laxus asked again, this time a bit more harsh.

"We're just having a fight, that's all, sheesh," Gray replied. Natsu nodded, for one time agreeing with Gray.

"Oh, I thought you were being punished for breaking things in the guild," Laxus said, "because that happens a lot…" he added rubbing his chin trying to think back to the times Master punished them for wasting too much money on destroying furniture.

"HEY!" Natsu fired back offended. "He's the one who breaks most of the things anyways!" he pointed to Gray.

"What?!" said accused person yelled. "I don't break them, you do cherry-head!" he shouted as they both head butted each other.

"What did ya just call me?"

"Cherry-head pinkie, got a problem with that?"

"OF COURSE I DO, I WASN'T THE ONE WHO CHOSE MY HAIR COLOR ICE-BOY!"

"WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT HAIR COLOR FLAME-HEAD!"

"DROOPY-FACE!"

"SQUINTY-EYED BAST- wait… Droopy-face?"

"WHAT ARE YOU- wait a second… Oh," Natsu said as he realized that he said 'DROOPY-FACE' instead of 'DROOPY-EYES,' "WELL WHO CARES RIGHT NOW LET'S GET BACK TO BRAWLING UNDERWEAR-PERVERT!"

"MY PLEASURE FIRE-FACE!" Gray responded as both of them got into their fighting stances to brawl. Again.

Freed and Bickslow both sweat-dropped while Laxus grunted at their stupidity. In the background a few meters back, Gajeel also grunted at their idiocy-ness.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked a too familiar voice, all the men turned around to see… Loke and Lyon?

Lyon stared at Gray while Loke simply took off his tinted glasses to wipe them on his sleeve** (Loke is in his usual appearance, not his Celestial Spirit one)**.

"Eh, Lyon why are you staring at me like that?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"Well, I wouldn't want my love rival to take away all my chances with Juvia-sama!" Lyon proudly stated as he stuck an index finger high up in the air.

"Eh? Love rival? Juvia-sama?" the men around them questioned.

"Hey! Lyon, I'm not dating Juvia! You can have her all you want, I don't care," Gray replied.

Lyon shook his head, "No Gray, I see what you're doing there. You want to drop out of our friendly competition for the love of our lives, then you're gonna backstab me at the last minute!" Gray face-palmed, the self slap to his face caused an unexpectedly loud sound.

"Eh, what are you doing here, Loke?" Freed asked as the rest of the gang turned to face the flirt of Fairy Tail.

"Well, if you want to know that badly," he started, "I found Lyon over here searching for Juvia in town, and I wondered, 'why not come with? I could attract some ladies to add to my collection!'" Loke finished with sparkles appearing around his body to show his enthusiasm.

"You have a collection of… Ladies? And where'd the sparkles come from?" Bickslow asked the question on everybody's mind. "Sparkles! Sparkles!" his dolls echoed.

Loke shook his head, "A flirt never reveals his secrets!"

"Well, put everything aside, I'm still here to knock-out Natsu," Gray said as he punched said man in the shoulder, hard.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled as he tried to land a blow on Gray. But before he could…

"NATSU-SAN, COME HERE AND FIGHT ME! I'M GONNA WIN THIS TIME FOR SURE!" screamed a blonde man who came up running behind Lyon and Loke with a raven haired man on his tail.

"Hey, isn't that the dimwit and his friend who lost a fight with Natsu and Gajeel in the games?" everybody aside Natsu and Gajeel thought.

"Rogue…" Gajeel said quietly from his hiding spot.

"Get the hell out of the way Sting, I'm trying to kill exhibitionist here!" Natsu shouted as he tried to hit the distracted Gray.

"But Natsu-san, I need to show Lector I can beat you!" Sting said as a little white flame went up in his palm.

"Ugh, Sting. We have an important mission and you broke it off just to fight off with Dragneel again. We even left Frosch and Lector behind because you ran away too fast," Rogue said as he totally ignored the people around him. Sting totally ignored what his partner said and got ready to blow his idol away.

"WAIT!" a stern voice said, everybody looked to the skies to see Jellal descending from the air to the ground.

"What are you doing here Jellal?" asked a confused Laxus, Freed and Bickslow simply nodded assuming the same question.

"Hey, aren't you that guy… Mystogan? From the games?" Lyon asked as he stepped away from Loke who was currently trying to hit on a girl.

"Yeah, that random person who lost because he started laughing like an idiot," Sting said as he made his way next to Jellal with Rogue in tow.

"Ugh, just forgot about my embarrassing fight at the games already," Jellal told them as he rubbed his temples. "I sense a strange force here, and I was afraid you guys were caught up in it," he explained.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes on Jellal, "So Master was right," he thought to himself, "Wait… I can sense it too now…" he said to himself as he felt the ground shake a little. And it seemed he wasn't the only one who sensed it either, the rest of the young men sensed it too.

"What is this force?" Freed asked as he looked at the slightly trembling ground. Everybody shook their heads as none of them knew what was happening.

Out of nowhere, a lady dressed in a lab coat and clear, round glasses appeared in front of all the guys. "Hello there!" she said with venom dripping from her voice. "Let's have some fun, won't we?"

"Who are you woman?!" asked the men who didn't know who she was, other then Gajeel who was just watching the scene unfold before him.

Gray and Natsu gasped out of shock, "Daphne I thought we got rid of you!" Gray yelled out. "What do you want now?!"

"Oh no, no. I am not Daphne, I'm simply her twin!" she replied, which earned some confused looks. "And don't worry, I'm not gonna capture you and drain your powers like she did, I'm simply gonna teach you young men a lesson!" she said as she made a 'tsk' sound and held out why seemed like a spinner from a kid's game board.

"Come forth my boys, you're gonna have a lot of fun with me," she said as the spinner sucked them all in.

_**Inside the spinner..**_

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" everybody seemed to yell out in union. They were all tangled up in each other's limbs as they descended from Fiore… Into this weird unknown world.

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF MY FACE!"

"EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN!"

"YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY TONGUE!"

"MY TONGUE! MY TONGUE!"

"Ugh, Sting had to drag me into this…"

"I WAS JUST IN THE MIDDLE OF GOING TO HAVE A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH A BEAUTIFUL LADY!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET YOUR FEET OFF MY DICK!"

"GAJEEL WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?!"

"LIKE IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS, JUST GET YOUR ARM OUT OF MY HIP!"

"NATSU-SAN, AFTER WE GET OUT OF THIS YOU'RE SURE GONNA FIGHT ME!"

"NO WAY I'M STILL TRYING TO KILL POPSICLE HERE!"

"SHUT UP FIRE-FACE, LET'S GET OUT OF THIS TANGLED BLOB OF BODIES FIRST!"

"What Gray said, we should probably get out of this first!"

"MUST ELIMINATE LOVE RIVALS FOR JUVIA."

A few minutes after, which seemed like hours to them, they finally got out of the tangled blob of limbs. After that, they finally took in what was around them… A white, blank world full of nothing.

"Where are we?" Jellal asked.

"Hello naughty young men!" a woman's voice sounded through the sky all around them.

"Where are you lady! I'm sure to fight you when we get out!" Natsu roared, but when he tried to find her, it was like her scent was everywhere so it was impossible to find her exact location. The other dragon slayers realized this too.

"Calm down men, calm down. You're now apart of my little game for entertainment," all the victims looked at each other, pondering on what the woman was trying to say.

Their world around them faded into color, no more of that white-blankess surrounded them, but rich green fields with a pleasant view and a majestic waterfall in the far back. The world now seemed like a person's wonderful dream, it all spelled peace and relaxation. All the guys gasped and took a minute to process how a dull world could've turned into a beautiful and never ending land like the one they were staring at right now.

"Well now since you like the view, I'd like to introduce you to where you are!" the lady spoke again.

Everybody lifted an eyebrow, they were all curious in where they were and how they got here; they let the lady continue.

"Welcome to…"

* * *

><p>I hope you like the story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here ya go.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Chapter just revised, mistakes will be seen and maybe or maybe not be corrected in the future-<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>lucyloverlissanahater: <strong>I can add more characters to the story to make it more unique, I'll try and see if I can add any more of the male characters. I'm just not that good with writing about a lot of characters in one spot, my brain gets confused about who is saying who so I can't really write that good; anyways I'll try my best to try to fit Elfman in :D !

* * *

><p><span>Story Inspired By:<span> _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Evergreen And The Exceeds<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Magnolia, right before the boys disappeared..<em>**

"Ehhh?" Happy asked, he was quietly watching the scene before him, until all the men disappeared. The only person left was a familiar looking lady, she quietly stalked off heading the opposite direction of the Fairy Tail guild, completely ignoring Happy.

"I wonder what happened," Happy mused himself as he flew around the area where the boys were at. He heard tiny footsteps behind him, so he descended back on the ground a looked towards the source.

Pantherlily was running towards Happy, he looked like he was panting from running so hard. "Pantherlily?" said Exceed stopped his ragged panting, trying to keep up his reputation for not being tired that easily like the other Exceeds he knew.

"Why are you here?" Happy asked as he walked towards Pantherlily who was inspecting the area.

Pantherlily sighed before beginning, "I was following Gajeel. We had some orders from Master to obey, but don't ask me about that," he paused and looked at Happy for an answer. Happy simply nodded before waving his paw for Pantherlily to go on. "Seems like Gajeel was really in the mood and raced off without me, I can't find him anywhere," he finished.

Happy said "Oh" as an understanding before he asked Pantherlily another question on his mind. "Wait, why are you here? Did Gajeel come this way?"

Pantherlily answered a quiet yes before questioning Happy. "He went this way, Happy do you know where he went?"

"No, I'm trying to find out where Natsu went right now," replied Happy as he started looking around again.

Pantherlily lifted an eyebrow, obviously confused. "What about Dragoneel, did he go missing too?"

"Yeah, a bunch of guys were here talking to each other and this random lady came and sucked them all in with something," Happy discussed as he tried replaying back what he saw.

"Go on."

"That's all I remember right now…"

Pantherlily rubbed his chin, obviously confused with where this was heading. But something, or someone in this case, broke his track of thought.

"Where'd Laxus go?" Evergreen asked as she made her way towards the Exceeds holding a few shopping bags in her arms.

Pantherlily poked Happy in the ribs, "Was Laxus part of the missing group?"

"Yup!"

"What missing group?" Evergreen asked as she looked at the two Exceeds suspiciously.

Happy and Pantherlily opened their mouths, ready to explain what happened. At least they would have help to find the missing group if Evergreen agreed to search with them. But they shut their mouths up again as they saw two more Exceeds pop up behind Evergreen.

"Hey, it's that ugly cat again," Lector said as he pointed a paw at Happy.

Said neko turned red with rage, "You again! You red… You red feline!"

Pantherlily's eyes opened in shock, not because he saw the two Exceeds at the games, but because he never thought Happy had such vocabulary in his small head to use the word 'feline' instead of 'cat.'

"Kyaaa! Get off me you balls of fur!" Evergreen yelled as she through the two Exceeds away from her.

"Hey Lector, it's one of those mythical bimbos I've always heard Sting talk about!" Frosch said as **(I will refer to Frosch as a boy)** he turned to Lector, both of them were sitting on their butts on the dirt ground because of the throw they just witnessed from Evergreen

"Yeah!" Lector said as he jumped up from the ground, Frosch right after him, "I never thought bimbos were real, but look at her boobs! They gotta be double Zs!"

Happy snickered in the background as Pantherlily just watched uninterested.

"Ehhh?!" Evergreen said completely shocked. She crossed her arms covering her breast, causing her shopping bags of clothes to fall on the ground; but she didn't care right now, she was furious towards the two cats who stood in front of her pointing their little paws at her upper body.

"Oi, oi, oi! I'm not a bimbo, just a really attractive woman! Anyways, I don't think there are bra sizes the size of Z!" she shouted while shaking her fisted hand.

Pantherlily purposely coughed, gaining everybody's attention. "Ahem, if you don't see the problem at hand, the dragon slayers and some other guys have gone missing," he calmly stated as Evergreen looked surprised.

"Oh what was she supposed to do? Now that her one and only idol was gone she would be completely useful to the world," she voiced her thoughts out in second person.

The Exceeds sweat-dropped at her drama. "Drama-queen~!" Happy sang.

"What do you mean gone?! The great Sting-kun can never get lost!" Lector said proudly.

"But Lector, that time in that corn maze…"

Lector froze a bit and looked back at Frosch,"I thought we were gonna forget about that," he whispered loudly.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Anyways, from what I can put together, Dragoneel, Gajeel, Laxus and probably the rest of Raijinshū, plus Sting and Rogue have gone missing.." Pantherlily said as everybody nodded in listening. "There might be more who could've disappeared… Happy?"

"Oh! Lyon, Loke, and Jellal were there too!" Happy said as he finally remembered all the victims.

"Okay, so in conclusion, a lot of people have gone missing, but mostly only the guys," Evergreen stated as she rubbed her chin in understanding. "Can't we go tell the guild so we can all go finding them?" she asked curious. Everybody nodded and looked at Pantherlily for permission. He shook his head.

"If we tell them it would cause too much a ruckus so early in the morning. We should probably go searching for them first, and then tell the guild if we find nothing," he planned out. "Happy also said there was a strange woman who was at the scene, so if you find a suspiciously looking lady, don't hesitate to ask her questions or follow her," everybody replied a "Sure thing!" or a "Yeah, that could work."

So after their little talk of plotting what they were gonna do, they separated into two teams.

"Lector, Frosch, you go with Evergreen to search the north and east parts of Magnolia," Pantherlily spoke out to them.

"Wait, why are we stuck with the bimbo?" Frosch asked out of curiosity.

Evergreen lightly slapped his head, "I'm not a bimbo, just stick with it. The sooner we find them or this weird lady, the sooner I can get back to being useful to Laxus."

Lector and Frosch reluctantly agreed to working with Evergreen as they listened to what else Pantherlily was gonna say, "Me and Happy will search the sound and west part of Magnolia," Happy didn't hesitate to say "Aye, sir!" after the two teams were made.

"Okay, so at lunch everybody meet back here, good luck!" the black cat said before flying with Happy to go search for the missing.

Lector spread his wings ready to fly as Frosch grabbed onto Evergreen's waist later joining with Lector in the air.

"At least bimbo isn't as heavy as I thought, Fro is relieved," Frosch said as he and Lector sailed the skies to go find the boys.

Evergreen was completely mad at Frosch for saying that, but decided to hold back her anger since it might end up to her falling on the ground.

"I can fly too, you know that?" she asked as she looked back at Frosch.

He simply nodded, "Fro knows, just doesn't want you to get tired incase."

Evergreen turned her face back to continue searching for the boys, "Maybe these cats aren't so mean after all."

"Kyaa!" she screamed.

"Ehh? What's wrong bimbo?" Lector asked.

"The name's not bimbo, it's Evergreen! And I forgot my shopping bags! We better go back and get them!"

"No," the two Exceeds said in unison.

"So much for thinking these cats were nice," she thought.

_**Meanwhile, in the spinner…**_

"Welcome to 'Wheel of Fortune'!" the lady boomed.

"So this was the mysterious force I felt…" Jellal said to himself.

"How do we get out woman!" Sting yelled as he tried to search for a way out.

"Oh you can't get out," the lady chuckled. "To get out you must finish the game!"

Everybody's expression turned blank. "The game?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes! Oh yes! I put you young men in this game for my own entertainment, the only way to get out is to finish the game!" she told them.

"Well can we start now?!" Gray shouted out to the sky.

"What he said, I want to get this game over this so we can get back! A lady is waiting for me!" Loke said as he crinkled his nose and pushed his tinted glasses up.

"Oh, we can't start the game just yet!" the woman answered.

"Why not?!" Bickslow asked, "Why not? Why not?" his dolls chirped after him.

"Shut those things up!" Rogue said, clearly annoyed by the stupid echoes Bickslow's dolls kept making.

"You can't shut up my babies!" Bickslow replied as he stuck his tongue out.

Rogue cringed, "Disgusting fool…" he whispered.

"Anyways, why can't we start doing the foolish game now?" Freed asked.

"Well, every game has rules!" the lady answered.

Lyon lifted an eyebrow at this, "What are the rules then?!" he questioned impatiently, "My Juvia is waiting for me!"

Gray face-palmed.

"Yeah! What are the rules lady! When I get out of here…" Natsu said as he got in a fighting stance.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Gray started as he slapped the back of Natsu's head, "You can't attack her, we don't even know where she is!"

Natsu snorted at him, "Fine."

"Okay, shall I start listing the rules now?" Everybody nodded. "Okay then! Rule number one.."

* * *

><p>Also, I learned two now fun facts today :D You know when you read a story, sometimes the writer says "He made a 'tsk' sound," well I always thought that the character would actually go "tsk," but it's actually just a sound when you click your tongue on the top of your mouth! Anyways, the second thing I learned was that <strong>rated M stories on FanFiction shouldn't involve sexual themes<strong>, that should go on Adult FanFiction. When I read the rules and guidelines (like the fifth time because I had a hard time understanding), they said the rated M stories should be for people 16 and above because it includes adult themes, coarse language, and violence. If any story on FanFiction has sexual themes (physical interaction) or violent nature, it should be considered rated MA and should go on Adult Fanfiction for 18 and older, but who cares what I say! I mean there are a lot of perverts here :P Thanks if you read this, you probably learned/re-learnded 2 facts today :D

Anyways, I hope you will continue to like that story!


	3. Chapter 3

And ta-da! Ze third chapter has appeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter just revised, mistakes will be seen and maybe or maybe not be corrected in the future-<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Story Inspired By:<span> _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rules, Instructions, and Baby Food<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Wheel of Fortune…<strong>_

"Okay then! Rule number one…"

Everybody silenced themselves, nothing but breathing could've been heard; well if you don't count the lively view around them filled with birds chirping.

"Fighting, is allowed! I don't care if guys get into a fight and break some limbs, this game is entirely just for my entertainment, so feel free to rip each other's skin off with your desire!" the lady started.

"I knew this game wasn't gonna be safe," Lyon said as he looked around seeing the shocked expressions on most of the young men's faces.

"Rules number two, if you gotta tinkle, go do it in the bushes!"

Laxus grunted while Loke looked like he was gonna puke. "A gentleman does NOT tinkle in the bushes," he stated.

"Well live with it bud," Gray said as he placed a hand on Loke's shoulder, "at least most of the guys in here peed in a bush once in their lifespan before when a bathroom wasn't in reach."

"Get on with the rules woman!" Sting and Natsu shouted in unison.

"Fine, fine, sheesh. Don't need to be so impatient. Rules number three, don't try to escape! No matter how much effort you men put into trying to find a way out, it's useless, so just finish playing my little game and you can all go home!" she finished.

"Most of you…" the female thought.

"Then let's get the game over with lady!" Gajeel yelled as he shook his balled fist.

"You can't play yet!" the lady boomed.

"Why not?" Rogue asked, obviously annoyed by the fact there was too much ruckus around him.

"You don't know how to play, that's why! I need to tell you the instructions first, then we can get the game on!"

"Fine, then get on with the instructions then!" Freed demanded as he waved his hand for the lady to continue talking.

"Goody-goody!" the lady said with joy. "Okay, first we put you guys in an order so you know when your turn is to play the game!"

Everybody nodded their heads in an understanding.

"Okay, so the list is… Natsu as first!"

Said rosette pumped his fist in the air, "YOSH! I'm first!"

Gray punched him in the shoulder, "It doesn't matter if you're first or not, it only matters if you finish the game and get out flame-brain!"

"Second is Gray!" said person snorted.

"Third is Gajeel!"

"Wait, are you listing the sequence of when we gathered up before you sucked us in this wretched hell hole?" Jellal questioned.

"Why yes it is smart ass!" the lady answered.

"Wait, were you stalking us Gajeel?!" Gray asked as he looked up to meet red eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a twist and just listen to the order," Gajeel replied.

Gray just backed away doing as he was told, he wanted to get this game over with now and having a rough conversation was probably wasting his time.

"Fourth is Laxus! After him is Freed and Bickslow."

Said people nodded.

"Then it's Loke and Lyon…" the lady paused, trying to think of who was next.

"Oh yeah! After them is Sting and Rogue, and finally Jellal!" she said proudly after finishing the list of turns.

"I thought your name was Mystogan," Sting whispered into Jellal's ears.

"It's just a nickname," he responded.

"Oh, that explains a lot," Sting said before walking away from the blue haired mage.

"Get on with the instructions lady, I don't have all day for this little game," Laxus rudely said.

"Okay then! When it's your turn, you get up and spin the wheel!" the lady said as a wheel with random colors appeared before them. "After you spin the wheel, it lands on either a truth or dare!"

"Truth or dare?" Bickslow asked, "What the hell is that?"

"What the hell is that? What the hell is that?" his babies echoed after him.

"SHUT THOSE THINGS UP!" Rogue yelled as he covered his ears, but Bickslow just ignored his comment.

"Uh, well um. How do I explain this… Oh! Okay, it's like Truth or Dare! Except you can't chose which one you wanna do!"

"How hell is that like Truth or Dare woman?!" Sting shot back, but just like Bickslow, the lady ignored his comment on what she said; or in Bickslow's case, what his babies said.

"Each truth or dare has it's own amount of points to give you, so when you finish doing your activity that many points get added to the scoreboard under your name!" And soon after she said that, a scoreboard with everybody's name popped up next to the large wheel.

"To get out, you need to reach 100 points!"

Everybody nodded in understanding.

"Yosh! Let's get this over with!" Natsu roared as he started stepping towards the wheel ready to spin it with all the power he had.

"WAIT!" the lady shouted.

"What now?" Natsu whined.

"There are few things I need to tell you first!"

Everybody was confused at what she was trying to say, but let her continue.

"If you land on a dare, and if the dare asks you to do something with a person and you agree, the said person will have to do the dare with you, or be forced to do it!" the lady stated.

Everybody groaned. "This is not gonna be fun," Gajeel said. Everybody else nodded, agreeing with Gajeel that this was not gonna be a fun game.

"Also, if you don't do the given truth or dare, there's also a punishment waiting for you!"

Everybody groaned again.

"The punishment won't affect your points, but it will be embarrassing!" and another round of groans were heard. "Also… There's one little thing I mustn't forget to tell you…"

"What's that?" Rogue questioned.

"The last person to not finish the game will be held captive, and will be forced to be my slave forever! Won't this be so fun!" the woman cooed.

As of right now, all the boys were transparent, ghost like even.

"This… This is everybody for themselves," Gray stated.

Everybody paled. "I'M NOT GONNA BE LAST!" they roared.

"Good! Now that we have our spirit back, Natsu it's your turn to spin the wheel!"

Natsu skipped towards the wheel, ready to spin it. "I hope I get to torture somebody," he whispered to himself as he spun the wheel. The dragon slayers almost turned to ghosts as what he said.

"I don't want to be the victim of a murder…" Sting whispered as he fell to the ground.

"YOSH!" Natsu shouted as he spun the wheel, real fast.

"If that wheel thing isn't gonna spin out of control, it'd be a miracle," said Lyon as he stared the wheel spinning so fast his eyes could hardly keep up.

The wheel slowly came to a stop. "It's a miracle!" Loke screamed out as he was glad the wheel didn't go crazy and squash everybody's face; well mostly his face since he was the most handsome there (notice that there is a bunch of sarcasm in that sentence).

Natsu smiled devilishly as he looked towards Gray. "Gray~ !" he sang.

Gray turned sulked as he read what Natsu landed on:

_"Dare, +7 points: Feed baby food to Gray until he throws up._

_Punishment: Wear a bikini for the rest of the game."_

Laxus and the rest of the men (minus Freed, Jellal, and Rogue who were just snickering without knowing) laughed in the background as they saw Gray slowly approach Natsu who currently had a jar filled with brown blob and spoon ready to go into Gray's mouth.

Latter gulped, he tried to turn back, but only hell knows why he couldn't move on his own. "That damn lady and this fucking game," he last thought before Natsu splashed a spoon of what looked like poop in his mouth.

The raven swallowed hesitantly.

"Mmm…" Gray hummed as he finished swallowing, "Not bad, not bad at all."

The guys around stopped their snickering antics as they looked at Gray.

"Is it really that good? I mean it looked like he just fed you shit," Lyon said as he looked at the spoon Natsu was holding.

"Just wait for it!" Natsu said as he faced the front of the jar towards Gray's face showing him the label. "So how'd you like that spicy baby food, Gray?" he asked before Gray turned his face to the side and started loosing all his breakfast, plus the shit baby food he just ate.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE SPICY FLAVORED BABY FOOD?!" he shouted while trying desperately to rid of all spicy contents on his tongue.

"Good job Natsu, you just gained seven out of a hundred points! Ninety-three more points to go!" the lady said with glee.

Natsu smiled, real big showing off his sharp canine-like teeth. "I'm starting to like this game!" he exclaimed as he looked at Gray throwing up all contents of whatever he just ate.

"Good job Salamander," Gajeel said as he snickered at Gray, still throwing up.

Natsu froze, "Eh? What's wrong hot-face?"

Said person shook his head and pointed disappointedly at Gray, "No, it's just… That's a big waste of epic spicy food right there."

"Goddammit seriously," Gajeel said as he punched Natsu in the arm earning him an "Ow! What was that for metal-faced bastard?!"

"You're still thinking of food in this situation? And what did ya just call me?!" the iron dragon slayer asked, furious at the pinkette.

Not a second later a brawl was on with a cherry-headed idiot and a metal-faced bastard.

"And the fun begins!" the lady said enthusiastically.

People who weren't involved in the brawl groaned. Again. All except for poor Gray who was still throwing up nobody knows what.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's an awful chapter, will make it up.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the fourth chapter.

Also, thanks **lucyloverlissanahater **for the suggestion of a punishment :) !

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter just revised, mistakes will be seen and maybe or maybe not be corrected in the future-<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Story Inspired By:<span> _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Balls and French Kissing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>2O minutes later in the Wheel of Fortune game…<em>**

Gajeel snickered to himself as he remembered the dare he got, he could remember it as vivid as ever like it was just yesterday. To be more accurate it just less than a few minutes ago.

Everybody had their first taste of their turns, not a single punishment was handed out to anybody. Why you ask, it was because nobody wanted to be stuck in the game last severing a mysterious lady for the rest of their lives…

Anyways, back to Gajeel's thoughts…

_*Flashback*_

_Gajeel walked up to the spinner reluctantly, he didn't want to go again. Last time he went, a truth he was unwillingly forced to answer was in his path. But let's not talk about what happened to Gajeel's turn last time…_

_Gajeel hesitantly grabbed the side of the wheel and took a deep breath, the wheel spun furiously as he took a step back to see what it would land on. _

_In the background Loke was panicking going on and on about the wheel happening to destroy his beautiful face._

_"Pussy," Gajeel muttered to himself._

_As the wheel silently came to a slow stop, said person who spun it snickered like a mad man and looked Jellal's way._

_Jellal looked up from where he was looking to see Gajeel snickering at him. The mage stood his ground and prepared himself for what was about to happen. He wanted to get this game over with; he had no time for child's play, he was in the middle of working on a case with Crime Sorciére at the moment._

_Jellal soon gulped as he looked at Gajeel again, he was in a kneeling stance. No, more of a stance for getting ready to run._

_"Don't worry a bit blue head, this ain't gonna hurt a bit," Gajeel said in a low voice as he sprinted Jellal's way. _

_"Wait! What are you gonna do?" Jellal asked as he tried to lift his feet, but it was no use. "I can't move!" Jellal yelled as he struggled with moving his body._

_"Remember, you have to do it or you'll be forced!" the lady cooed. _

_The others moved away from Jellal and looked at him pityingly. _

_"Sorry man," Bickslow whispered as he scooted away. The male's dolls quietly echoing his words._

_Before Jellal had any time to answer, Gajeel's hard as a rock foot contacted with his delicate shins. _

_The young men who were gathered around the said mage were laughing their asses off as Gajeel snickered and walked away. He went to the spot he was standing at and sat down crossing his legs._

_"Told ya, it don't hurt a bit," he snickered at Jellal's figure on the ground._

_As of right now, Jellal was holding his dignity silently weeping on the ground, "M-my balls… They popped…" he cried as his eyes slowly closed and he fainted while holding his pride._

_The guys around him burst out laughing again._

_"Eh? Balls pop, I thought they snapped," Natsu said as the laughter died down._

_"Baka!" Gray shouted as he slapped the back of Natsu's head, sending said person face planting towards the ground… Deep. "Balls obviously pop fire-breath!"_

_"Wanna go droopy-eyes?!"_

_"I've been waiting all day flame-brain!"_

_Not a second later the two were head butting each other and a brawl was beginning. _

_"Natsu-san! Let me be in it!" Sting roared as he tried to push his way in the fight. _

_"Ugh, Sting," Rogue grunted as he looked towards his idiot partner._

_"Dimwits," Laxus said as he rubbed his forehead. _

_"Like always," Freed said as he and Bickslow nodded their heads._

_"My Juvia is awaiting my presence!" Lyon cried in the background, but everybody simply ignored him but Loke. _

_"It's okay," Loke said as he put a hand on Lyon's shoulder, "my woman's awaiting me too!" he sobbed out. _

_Both decided they would sulk in a corner, and they did exactly that. Mushrooms slowly grew on heir heads as they sobbed quietly._

_"When will we be able to get out… ?" Gajeel asked himself as he looked towards the sky hoping to find an answer._

_While everybody was too busy doing their own things, they all forgot about poor Jellal who was lying on the floor unconscious from the impact he took just a while ago. "My dignity…" he whispered out before darkness overcame him once again._

_*Flashback end*_

The lady's voice broke off Gajeel's track of thought as she made an announcement.

"Okay! So as of right now, everybody has over 10 points! Let's check the scoreboard, shall we?"

Everybody turned their heads to the scoreboard to see what their total sum of points were.

**Natsu: 16/100**

**Gray: 16/100**

**Gajeel: 14/100**

**Laxus: 14/100**

**Freed: 14/100**

**Bickslow: 15/100**

**Loke: 13/100**

**Lyon: 14/100**

**Sting: 16/100**

**Rogue: 11/100**

**Jellal: 13/100**

"So as you can see, Natsu, Gray, and Sting are leading with Rogue in last place!" the lady exclaimed gleefully.

Rogue snorted, "Who cares…"

"Okay, Lyon, it's your turn now!" the woman stated.

Lyon walked up to the wheel and took a deep breath before he placed his hand on the side and spun it slowly. The albino sighed a sign of relief when he read his activities.

_"Truth +6 points: Can you control your stripping habit? Unlike a certain somebody in here…_

_Punishment: French kiss a pole."_

"Hey!" Gray yelled out in the background, "I can control my stripping habit perfectly!"

"Shuddap pervert!" Natsu shouted.

"You first ash-for-brains!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL REALLY MAKE YOUR BRAINS OUT OF ASHES!" Laxus yelled, he had enough of their stupidity for one day.

Rogue sighed, "Thank you for shutting them up," he said quietly.

Laxus grunted, "Whatever."

Freed looked between the two suspiciously. "Please don't speak to Laxus without permission. Thank you," Freed said as he glared at Rogue.

Said person simply said "Sure whatever," and walked away.

Laxus looked at the back of Freed's head curiously, "Wonder what got into him," Laxus thought to himself.

Anyways, back to Lyon's truth…

"I can control my stripping habit perfectly fine!" he said proudly. "That's why Juvia would love me better then Gray!" said mage face-palmed.

"Stop slapping your face already, how many times have you done that today?" Bickslow asked, his dolls echoing what he said.

"Not again!" Rogue whined as he covered his ears.

"Hey Lyon, why didn't you choose punishment?" Loke asked. "French kissing a pole would've made you a better kisser if you somehow got Juvia to smooch you in the future," he finished.

"First of all, I am not a big fan of french kissing poles, and how do you know if it would make you a better kisser?" Lyon questioned suspiciously.

"Well, if you want to know so badly.. I've done it a couple of times in my life before!" Loke answered proudly.

"SHOCKING!" all the men screamed out in unison.

"You seem proud of it…" Gray said, he was obviously confused why the flirt of Fairy Tail would be proud of kissing metal.

"Well, of course I am proud of it! It made my kissing skills better and that's why all the ladies love me!" Loke told him as sparkles mysteriously gathered around his body. "Yes, that reminds me… My lady back in Magnolia is waiting for me! WAIT FOR ME BEAUTIFUL, I WILL BE BACK SOON!" he shouted out as he reached his hands towards the sky dramatically.

"Drama queen~" the woman cooed in the background, but everybody simply ignored her as they were too busy trying to figure out how Loke kept summoning sparkles every now and then around his body.

"H-how?" Jellal asked as he was still on the ground holding his manhood, "How do you do that? I've never seen anybody just make sparkles appear around their body without a spell…"

"It's a secret~!" Loke simply answered.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the chapter, stay tuned.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Ello my babies, welcome to this chapter! It's revised, just so you know. HERE'S THE NOTE FOR IT:

_**-Chapter just revised, mistakes will be seen and maybe or maybe not be corrected in the future-**_

Loke: Shut up.

Me: Get the hell out of my author note you stick.

Loke: Eh? Stick?

Me: Deal with it, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY AUTHOR NOTE. STICK.

* * *

><p><span>Story Inspired By:<span> _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Forced Marriage!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay! Sting, your turn!" the lady sang.<p>

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me get it over with," was said person's reply.

The mysterious woman let the men have a break for a few minutes, the the most of that time was spent trying to stop Natsu and Gray from brawling. Also from Rogue trying to pry Sting off Natsu's tail which left the stoic mage panting after he finally grabbed hold of Sting and pulled him to the side.

The light blonde walked up to the wheel and hesitantly spun it.

All the dragon slayers stared at Sting with disgusted looks on their faces.

_"Dare +11 points: Ride a rocking horse till your next turn._

_Punishment: Get ready to die from my gun."_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sting yelled. "'Get ready to die from my gun' ? What the fuck does that mean?! There has to be a rule about not dying in this game! Right?!"

"Dare or punishment? Just pick one already you wimp," Gajeel said rudely.

"You know I'd rather die then ride a rocking horse…" Natsu whispered to himself.

"What was that fire-breath?" Gray questioned. He obviously heard what the rosette said, but then again, if Natsu died, the raven's life would be boring. And that'd suck.

"Nothing shaved-ice!"

"D-dare," Sting said reluctantly. Not a second later he was trying to hold back vomit while riding a rocking horse that came out of nowhere.

"What? Is he sick or something?" Lyon asked.

"Nope just motion sickness, common for dragon slayers. But not me since I'm only second generation," Laxus answered.

He was met with an "Oh," from Lyon a few moments later.

"That's our Laxus! So smart as ever!" Freed cooed, Bickslow simply nodded in agreement.

_**Meanwhile, behind Sting and the conversing people…**_

Jellal was still on the ground holding his pride while Loke was mastering how to summon more of his sparkles to attract young women.

_**Meanwhile, back to Sting and the conversing people…**_

"I-I am the g-great Sting Eucliffe, n-nothing can defeat m-me!" Sting managed to shout as, seconds later he was throwing up breakfast.

Rogue looked at his partner pityingly, "So great, huh?" he chuckled to himself, but soon covered his ears as he heard Bickslow's babies chanting his every words again.

"Okay, enough with the drama! Rogue, it's your turn next!" the lady said.

"She's definitely enjoying this, isn't she?" Rogue mused to himself as he made his way towards the colorful wheel. The wheel spun fast after Rogue took his hands off its side. His eyebrow twitched when he read his dare out loud.

_"Dare +9 points: Marry Gajeel, your baby will be delivering soon *insert wedding photo here* !_

_Punishment: Get ready to die from my gun."_

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!" Gajeel screamed as Rogue took his anger out on a nearby tree by punching it till as it fell to the ground.

"Remind me to never get on his bad side…" Gray sweat-dropped.

"What the hell is your problem with these weird death punishments?!" Rogue yelled as his eyebrow furrows together. His anger slowly subsiding… But still there.

A gunshot was heard which caught everybody off guard.

"What the heck?" Jellal asked as he slowly lifted up his body from the ground while still holding his shins.

"There's no rule in this game where you men can't die," the lady said with venom dripping from her voice, causing all the men to tremble slightly, "so either do the damn dare or get ready to have this gun pointed at your face, Rogue."

Rogue took a deep breathe before answering, "Fine, but if we're doing it I better be the husband."

Gajeel looked shocked to death before replying, "Eh! If I am gonna be bound to ya in marriage I should be the husband, I'm way more manlier than you," he said while flexing his muscles.

"I got the dare, I choose," he told Gajeel as he glared daggers at him.

Said person gulped, "Okay den."

"Yay! Nine points for you Rogue!" the lady chirped happily.

The new… Er, um, couple grunted in return.

"Eh! Rogue can't get m-married, h-he's my partner. I n-need to give the p-person a b-blessing first!" Sting managed out, then went straight back to vomiting. But everybody else just ignored him. "I'm never g-gonna give that b-bastard my blessing! E-ever!" he added, but was once again ignored.

The lady snapped her fingers, and Rogue was dressed up neatly in a tux and bow tie. On the other hand, Gajeel was tightly squeezed into a plain white wedding dress and veil.

The others laughed at his situation.

"Well, at least I'm in a suit and not a dress," Rogue muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Gajeel shouted while trying to push the dress down so it'll be more comfortable.

The both paled at the same time when they realized something but decided not to speak out their thoughts since the lady might've forgotten.

But karma seems to have bit Gajeel and Rogue hard. Well, not exactly karma, more like Loke.

"Eh? Don't you have to kiss to be bound in marriage?" the strawberry blonde asked as he pushed his blue tinted shades up.

"You want a death wish, don't ya?" Gajeel said in a low voice before cracking his knuckles ready to tear the other male in half. He so wished the lady wouldn't have to make them kiss… Seems like Rogue agreed with him since both slowly edged towards Loke.

"NOT THE FACE!" said mage screamed out as he covered his face for protection.

But before the newly engaged couple began Loke's voyage to hell, they were snapped back to attention by the lady talking.

"Oh yeah! Rogue and… Gajeel Cheney," the two people shivered at temporarily having the same last name, "you won't have to kiss so stop being too stressed out."

The said people relaxed while Sting, still on the rocking chair, smiled a little.

"Wait, what about their baby delivery? Like it said in the dare?" Loke asked, he was really gonna get beat up for asking too many questions someday.

Rogue and Gajeel gave him death glares, again.

"You want another death wish pussy?" Gajeel asked while he cracked his knuckles, again.

"NOT THE FACE!" Loke cried as he covered his pride and beauty for the umpteenth time since they've came into this hellhole.

_**Behind Loke the scaredy cat and the newly engaged couple… **_

"Déjà vu anybody?" asked Lyon.

"Yup," Freed replied.

"Definitely." Lyon confirmed.

_**Back to the newly engaged couple…**_

"Oh yes! The delivery will be in nine months! But since that's too long, let's make it nine turns till the the baby arrives!"

Gajeel shook a little, "How do yo expect me to… Deliver? I mean I don't got the walnut sized holes to push those things out of… You know?" he asked nervously.

Rogue simply rubbed his forehead, really frustrated with the fact he was indefinitely married to his idol and was having a child. "I'm gonna kill that flirt later with the annoying guy with the dolls," he whispered to himself.

"Don't you two lovebirds worry! You won't go through that!" the woman answered him, "I'll just choose a random kid to be your child and give it to you! But since you're supposed to be pregnant… I'll be giving you mood swings, intense hunger, and every turn till the nine turns are up, your stomach will grow! Bigger and bigger!" she laughed evilly.

**_Into Jellal's mind…_**

"Random kid?" Jellal thought, "she better not steal a kid from somebody else's family…"

**_Out of Jellal's mind…_**

Rogue tightly clenched his eyes closed while it seemed like Gajeel was already facing the symptoms since he had a small bulge in the middle of his wedding dress and also because of the shouts he was giving out loud.

"I WANT ICE CREAM YOU DOGS, HUSBAND GIMME ME MY FOOD!" the bride roared.

The other men's eyes almost fell out of their eye sockets while watching Gajeel and his mood swings, plus his intense hunger take over.

"SHOCKING!" they all shouted out in unison as they watched the bulge in Gajeel's stomach slowly grow bigger.

"I'm going to be haunted for the rest of my life because of this," Rogue whispered to himself as he stared at his so called bride brawling with Natsu and Gray screaming out things about food and hunger. Also something about dogs and peasants.

"HUSBAND GET THESE PEASANTS TO SERVE ME MY FOOD, OR FACE MY FIST!"

"No way metal-face!"

"What fire-head said, no way are we gonna serve you!"

"HUSBAND! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

"Coming… Honey," Rogue managed to say out loud as he slowly made his way towards his new bride, Gajeel Cheney.

"I-I still haven't given y-you two my blessing yet! And I n-never will! E-even if I was b-bribed a m-million j-jewels!" Sting shouted out after his series of vomits ended, but somehow they just wouldn't stop as Sting continued to throw up again once again.

* * *

><p>Hello, suggestions? Please review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Continue on reading.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter just revised, mistakes will be seen and maybe or maybe not be corrected in the future-<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Story Inspired By:<span> _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: So, Elfman Joins The Search?<strong>

* * *

><p>It was noon by the time the teams met at the respected area they agreed to come back to at lunch.<p>

"So… Did you guys find anything?" Evergreen asked Pantherlily as the groups got closer to each other.

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary. It's pretty weird," Pantherlily replied.

"Wait, so you guys found nothing either?" Happy asked.

"We couldn't find a single clue to finding Sting-kun," Lector answered disappointedly. He really was looking forward to hanging out with Sting already.

"Same with Rogue-kun!" Frosch added. "So, should we go tell the rest of the fairies about it?"

"It seems we should, we have no other options," said Pantherlily.

Happy nodded in agreement, "Aye!"

"Come on, we should go already, I bet Laxus wouldn't want us just standing here and talk!" Evergreen said excitedly; she was really happy. If she would be the one to save Laxus and the others…

**_Evergreen's mind…_**

_"Good job Evergreen, you saved us!" Laxus yelled out as he put an arm around her shoulder._

_"Nice job Ever!" Bickslow chirped as his dolls echoed his words: "Nice job Ever! Nice job Ever!"_

_Freed nodded while sobbing, "Without you, we would never have had made it! You're our hero Evergreen!" The green head saluted to her, honoring her awesomeness._

_"Well, that's what sexy people like me do! We help out our leader and our friends in times of need!" Evergreen shouted out while pumping her fist up in the air._

_"Evergreen! Evergreen!" the rest of the tribe chanted._

**_Out of Evergreen's mind..._**

"Oi, Evergreen!" Lector shouted while waving his paw in the air. It seemed that was all it took to take her out of her trance.

"At the little cat isn't calling me bimbo anymore," Evergreen mused to herself.

"Let's get going to the guild!" she roared.

"Wonder what got her into high spirits…" the rest of the searching group thought.

But before any of them could start their little journey to the guild, they were interrupted by a bulky, tan man running towards them coming from the direction of the guild.

Once he was in a good distance to start a conversing with Evergreen and the others, he began to ask her a question on his mind.

"Oi Ever!" he yelled as he waved his hand to catch her attention.

"We're right here, you don't need to yell!" Evergreen shouted at Elfman but the male seemed to wave it off at always being scolded by her.

"Have you seen Natsu and the others? It's not manly when you don't show up at the guild for a while," he asked.

Evergreen slowly grew a tick mark on her head from hearing Elfman say that unwanted word again… "MAN." It's been haunting her, even in her dreams as well.

"They disappeared a while ago during morning, we tried searching for them, but to no avail. We were just on our way towards the guild to tell the rest until you came up," Pantherlily explained as he walked up to Elfman.

"What?! It's not manly to disappear!" Elfman shouted.

"What's with his obsession with being manly… ?" Lector asked as he poked Happy on the shoulder.

"It's a long story…" was said Exceed's reply.

Lector didn't want to push any further on the subject so he slowly backed away from the blue cat and went back to his spot next to Frosch watching the scene before them.

"So, have you seen them anywhere?" Elfman asked as he looked towards Evergreen.

"Nope, we weren't able to find anything. All we know from Happy is that there was a weird lady with a lab coat and round glasses when they disappeared…" Evergreen told Elfman as she rubbed her chin trying to remember if there was anything else.

"Then let's go find them! That is a man, manly men search for their friends! So manly!" Elfman chanted as he set a determined look on his face.

"Yup, he has an obsession with being manly!" Lector proudly stated as Frosch nodded his head in agreement.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Elfman turned his head towards the two cats talking to each other. "Aren't those the cats from the games?" he questioned.

"Their dragon slayers went missing too, so to sum it all up, we're just one big searching group!" Happy responded.

After a few minutes of thinking deeply, Pantherlily decided to speak out his thoughts on how to find the boys, "We should probably search for them once more, then if we find nothing we should go to the guild."

It seemed Evergreen was about to interrupt Pantherlily's little plot, but she quickly shut her mouth up once she saw Pantherlily had more to say, "But this time, we should search as an entire group instead of being separated into teams. We'll have more eyes that way, it might be more easier to find clues to where the males went missing too."

Everybody slowly nodded letting Pantherlily's idea sink in.

"Then let's get started then! It will be manly!" Elfman roared, soon followed after by Evergreen's slap to the back of his head.

"Take this seriously baka!"

"Ahh, so they're a couple…" Lector mused.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" they screamed out as they glared at the two cats.

"Denial~," Happy cooed.

Evergreen sure had enough of it now, "COME HERE YOU BLUE DIMWIT AND I'LL SHOW YOU DENIAL!"

"Calm down everybody," Pantherlily demanded loudly, soon followed by an "Aye sir!" from Happy.

"Let's start searching now!" he commanded, the rest nodded their heads and the group started their trip to find the missing males.

"Don't worry Natsu, everybody! We'll find a way to get you back!" Happy shouted as he pumped his tiny paw balled in a fist into the air. The others simply smiled at him.

"Because Fairy Tail will never forgive you if you don't come back!"

_**Back in Wheel of Fortune…**_

"A-a-achoo!" Natsu sneezed.

"Oi, are you sick or something flame-head?" Gray asked.

"Never ice-block," Natsu retorted, followed by a quiet whisper of "Don't worry Happy…"

"Eh? What did you say fire-breath?"

But before the two of them could start a brawl, they were both shoved to the ground by a hyper Gajeel.

"I'M HUNGRY!" he shouted as he stepped on the unconscious bodies of Natsu and Gray. "BRING ME FOOD OR BE DEFEATED!"

The other men sweat-dropped.

"Mood swings are this bad huh?" Lyon asked, mostly to himself though. "But I don't care, as long as my Juvia will deliver my baby and not Gray's!"

A really loud face palm could've been heard in the background followed by a, "Gray? How many times have you slapped your face already?"

"Honey, you don't need to trample men to get what you want," Rogue said as sweat traveled down his forehead, "having my idol as a wife sure is hard work," he thought to himself.

"SHOCKING!" the men around them screamed in unison when they saw the bulge in Gajeel's tummy grow bigger.

"H-help m-me!" Sting screamed out in agony while still riding the rocking horse, but he was ignored.

Sting sure wasn't happy of the marriage between his partner and Gajeel without his blessing, but someone else on the other hand was.

"Eh? What's with the happy attitude Freed?" Bickslow asked, his babies echoing his words.

"NOT AGAIN!" was heard from Rogue in the background as he covered his ears.

"Oh what?" Freed asked, just realizing he's been smiling the whole time since Rogue's dare with marrying Gajeel.

"Never mind," Bickslow replied still wondering why his friend was smiling. He then remembered the interaction between him and Rogue a couple of minutes ago and his friend's secret nobody else but him knew. "Oh, that's why," he said while he smirked understanding the green head's weird behavior.

He slowly leaned towards Freed and whispered in his ear, "He's all yours now…"

And with that the rune mage turned into a tomato. Bickslow laughed like a mad man clutching his sides after seeing his partner's reaction.

"What's so funny?" Laxus asked as he got near to the gang.

"N-nothing!" Freed answered quickly as he turned away from Laxus to hide his face which was now really resembling the color of Erza's hair. Bickslow's laughing increased.

"S-stop l-l-laughing!" Freed whined.

_**Meanwhile behind a tree nearby…**_

Loke was still practicing how to summon more of his sparkles to attract young women.

_**Anyways, other than him…**_

Jellal was sitting on the ground with crossed legs.

"I wonder if this game is gonna take a toll on anybody…" he mused to himself as he watched and listened to the other people's conversations.

* * *

><p>Yup. That's it for this chapter guys.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

So, yeah, ze chapter is here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter just revised, mistakes will be seen and maybe or maybe not be corrected in the future-<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Story Inspired By:<span> _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Erik… ?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Break time!" the lady boomed.<p>

"Okay, okay! I get it lady, no need to be loud! Goddammit my ears hurt…" Sting whined.

"Shut up pussy!" Gajeel roared which earned him a hiss in return.

"So… As you know, Gajeel and Rogue Cheney are newly wed…" the lady continued as the two said mages groaned. "And nine turns have passed already…"

"Dear lord…" Laxus muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Yup, I so agree Laxus!" Freed exclaimed.

"And now it's time for their delivery!" the lady finished, the entire mob of guys raised their eyebrows wondering on how Gajeel was going to "deliver."

"Please do not just randomly steal a kid from the outside world, please do not," Jellal pleaded as he sat on his knees on the green ground and prayed.

"Drama queen!" Loke cooed.

"Wait, aren't you the drama queen?" Lyon asked from behind him as he pointed an accusing finger which was rudely slapped away.

"AM NOT."

The woman snapped her fingers and Gajeel and Rogue's spiffy clothing were gone, replaced with their usual outfits. Gajeel's too big of a bulge was also gone.

"WOO, THE MOOD SWINGS, EXTREME HUNGER, TIGHT DRESS, AND FUCKING BELLY ARE GONE!" the iron dragon slayer cheered as he did a victory dance.

"Tut, tut, tut. Language Gajeel," Bickslow warned him as not to curse in front of Laxus, his babies also echoing what he said.

"Please, somebody kill those things!" Rogue shouted from the sidelines.

"Eh-em!" the lady coughed purposely.

"What do you want now?" Natsu asked as he and Gray stopped their current brawl to hear what the woman wanted to announce.

"Eh, baka! Don't turn your back on me you scaredy-cat!"

And their heads once butted again, "What did you call me ice-princess?!"

"SHUT UP!" the lady shouted angrily earning all the men's scared expressions. "The arrival will be coming in three… Two… One… Now!" she happily screamed as she snapped her fingers again. A random portal opened in the beautiful cloudless sky showing the men a small view of the outside world.

"Come on, let's get out!" Natsu shouted while the others nodded in agreement. The pinkette jumped up hoping to make it on the other side of the portal using his flames as boosts as the others followed in their own magical way.

"Naughty, naughty boys! You need to behave!" the woman yelled out as she clapped her hands and the men immediately froze in midair.

"Dammit! She's forcing our bodies again!" Lyon complained.

"Fuuuuuck!I was so close to being meeting the girl again and having a one night stand!" Loke sobbed.

"Fuck! I just wanna get out!" Gajeel screeched.

"Shut your mouth wife," Rogue commanded as he glared daggers at said dragon slayer.

The two continued to have a silent battle until Sting interrupted them, "So… What's up?"

"Why the hell are we still in midair!" Laxus questioned as he struggled to move his body, the others did the same, but to no avail. "Dammit lady, just drop us!"

"DON'T DISOBEY LAXUS!" Freed hastily added

"You guys can't get out unless you finish the game, and during that time period, I'm not letting any of you out," the lady stated calmly. She clapped her hands once again and the young lads fell on the hard grassy ground tangled in each other's limbs once more.

"Déjà vu anybody?" Bickslow asked as he strangled to get out of the mixed blob.

"Definitely," Lyon confirmed. "Juvia, I was so close to meeting you once more!"

A loud slap across the face was heard in the background.

"Oi, stop slapping your face pervert," Natsu said as he payed close attention to the red slap marks on Gray's face, his hand slowly reaching to touch them.

"Don't touch my face ash-for-brains! It already hurts like hell…"

Natsu pouted as he crossed his arms, "Then stop slapping it."

He received a hesitant "Fine…"

"If you guys are done making deals, we need help here! Hello, the big blob of mixed up limbs bring up anything?" Loke angrily said with venom dripping from his voice.

"It's okay dude, you can have another one night stand once you finish the game." Jellal assured the raging man.

"Anyways~ Back to the new arrival!" the lady joyfully said as a dark red headed man fell from the still open portal joining the mix of bodies.

"What the hell?! Where the fuck am I?!" the new person shouted as he tried to pry himself off colorful blob.

The lady snapped her fingers once more closing the portal. "Ten more minutes till break is over, converse and tell the new contestant the rules!" the woman cheerfully chirped.

"Also! Since Gajeel, Rogue, and Erik are one happy family, you're all gonna share Gajeel's points, don't ask why, but it'll just be more easier that way!" she finished.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Loke shouted to the sky, but in return he earned an eerie silence.

"She probably went somewhere…" Laxus mused his thoughts out loud.

"Laxus, always so smart!" said a random mage. You probably should already know who said that anyways.

"Cobra? What are you doing here?" Natsu questioned the poison dragon slayer.

Said slayer shrugged, "No idea cherry-head, I was being held by the Magic Council, and poof I'm here. What is happening here anyways? AND WHY ARE WE STILL IN A BLOB OF BODIES?!" he complained as he tried to push Gajeel's ass off his face.

"We'll explain it to you later…" Jellal muttered.

"Fine, fine…"

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME CHERRY-HEAD?" Natsu roared.

"Yeah, I'm wondering too. I mean like, I don't think idiot here has popped his cherry yet," Bickslow mused aloud as Freed furiously slapped his back, the rune mage's face a blazing red.

_**A few minutes laster in the Wheel of Fortune when the bodies are finally untangled…**_

Cobra sat cross logged on the ground. "So what's this about me being in a family?" he asked while his "mom" and "dad" paled.

"I think it's time to tell him wife…" Rogue muttered as he tapped Gajeel's shoulder lightly.

Said raven groaned and pulled his hair in annoyance.

"STOP CALLNG HIM YOUR WIFE!" Sting roared, being completely hurt because his presence was nearly forgotten for the whole break.

"Whiney!" Bickslow whined as he plugged his ears with his fingers, his dolls echoing.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO'S 'BABIES' KEEP SAYING HIS EVERY WORD!" Rogue shouted out, a angry tick mark suddenly appeared on his face.

"Woah, good job. I never see him have much emotion other than… Well nothing…" Sting praised Bickslow while forgetting about what said mage called him earlier.

"So… What's going on… ?" Cobra asked.

"What's your name? Is it Erik or Cobra, because the lady said Erik, and you look like that Cobra person I fought before like a long time ago before," Natsu questioned as he poked the poison dragon slayer in the forehead.

"Both, now get your stupid finger off me."

"Now tell me what is going on. What's with all this random shit?" the dark skinned lad repeated.

"Long story…" Gray said as he slowly explained everything to the new player.

"I should teach him!" Natsu yelled.

"Why's that flame-brain?" Gray fired back.

"What did you say snow cone?!"

Cobra slowly raised his right hand up, "Um…"

The two rivals glared at him.

"I SHOULD TEACH HIM!"

"NO, I SHOULD!"

"I'm smarter than you anyways cherry-head…

"You wanna go exhibitionist?!"

Cobra sweat dropped as he watched the two fight. "Idiots…" he muttered.

"What did you say?!" Natsu asked as he quickly pulled Cobra in the newly brawl.

"How long are we gonna be stuck in here?" Laxus sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Do not be upset Laxus, we'll get out sooner or later!" Freed assured to the older male. Though, he wasn't sure himself.

_**Behind a tree nearby..**_

Jellal and Lyon were trying to calm down a sobbing Loke. "One… Night… Stand!" he cried out while Jellal and Lyon shook their heads at him in disapproval.

"Is he like addicted to being in bed or something?" Lyon asked the blue haired mage.

"I'm not sure, I don't talk to him a lot. But I'm pretty sure he is."

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>Yup, thanks for reading people.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

So I have come back with this revised chapter eight. Yup.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter just revised, mistakes will be seen and maybe or maybe not be corrected in the future-<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Story Inspired By:<span> _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Natalie<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Magnolia park, in the top branches of the oddly large tree…<strong>_

"Kyaa! I'm such a yaoi lover!" Daphne's twin screamed out, she quickly slapped her hand in front of her mouth. "I gotta keep myself quiet…"

So as you can see, she is the twin of Daphne; yes, the girl who tried kidnapping Natsu for his dragon slayer magic. An exact replica of Daphne you can see, the only difference was the fact she was addicted to yaoi instead of chocolate covered treats like her sister.

"This game is so entertaining! I bet Daphne's never tried this!" she muttered loudly to herself.

She was in the middle of the tree's green leaves, currently sitting on a thick branch to keep her from falling.

"YAOI, YAOI, YAOI!" she screamed like a paranoid fangirl followed by a quick slap to the face. "I gotta shut up, somebody's gonna find me and I'm not gonna be able to finish this oddly fun game," she said to herself.

She lowly laughed evilly with a sly look on her face. "I'm not letting any of them out, they're gonna be my soon gay entertainment company!"

"Hey, I think I heard a weird noise coming from Magnolia park!" a deep voice said, followed by an "Aye!" and other footsteps quickly entering the park.

"Shit!" the woman thought. "Just gotta be quiet, they'll never think of searching up a tree~!"

Suddenly, her silver colored lacrima phone vibrated in her lab coat's pocket.

"What now?" she said followed by a annoyed sigh as she flipped the lacrima open and held it to her ear, "What da'ya want Daphne? And don't shout the hooligans might catch me."

The person on the other line pouted, "Natalie, the spinner can only hold people in for two days, you can't keep your gay slaves forever."

Now introduced properly, Natalie, checked the colorful game spinner she was holding. "It's only been 4 hours, I still have a lot of hours to go and I'm thinking of trying to fix this failed experiment of yours so I can trap my soon to be gay boys," Natalie explained to her sister.

"FAILED EXPERIMENT?! LET ME TELL YOU, THAT IS NOT A FAIL EXPERIMENT!" Daphne yelled out on the other line. Natalie quickly slapped her palm on the lacrima phone's speaker, "I told you to be quiet Daphne, some people are trying to find my naughty men, and I won't give them away until they're gay and for the taking."

"You have one more minute to be on the phone Daphne, and please no yelling," a strict voice said.

Natalie sighed once more, "So, being stuck in the jail governed by the Magic Council not doing any good for you, eh?"

Daphne's face twisted into on of disgust even though she knew her twin couldn't see the gesture, "Of course! Anyways, I thought you were wanting to keep the boy slaves forever? Why just keep them till they're gay as fuck?"

Natalie swiveled her finger back and forth, "Tut, tut, tut. Once they're gay, I'll find some other genius to fix this failed experiment so I can capture them, and this time, they'll be stuck with me forever!" she cackled.

"IT'S NOT A FAILED EXPERIMENT I TELL YOU!" the angered sister screamed on the phone.

"I told you to shut up or they'd find me," Natalie fired back, but in a low voice.

"Time's up, Daphne, please go back to your cell," the strict voice said.

"Fine, fine… Natalie, you better not break that game spinner, I tell you, if you keep those boys in for more than two days, something bad is bound to happen," Daphne stated before she hung up.

The other twin sighed, "Like hell that'd happen, I'm gonna find some genius to make them boys stay in there forever in the next few hours I have left…" she muttered to herself even though she knew her jailed sister was already cut off. "Later Daphne…" And with that she stuffed the lacrima back in her pocket.

"Are they gone yet?" she asked herself as she looked down at the park from the high view she was in.

The searching group were currently exiting the said place.

"Guess there's nothing here…" a brunette said followed by a, "A MAN DOES NOT SULK!" and the gang were out of sight.

"Finally, back to business," Natalie sighed as she grabbed a thin wire under the circular spinner and attached it to her glasses, followed by a speaker that automatically came out of nowhere.

The vision in her glasses rapidly changed and she saw almost everything the men in the spinner were doing. She slowly adjusted the speaker to her mouth and proceeded to continue her plan of turning the currently straight boys to the opposite.

Well some of them were already gay and just didn't know it anyways, so her job just got a whole lot easier.

_**Back in Wheel of Fortune…**_

"That lady has been gone for a while now…" Laxus muttered.

"You're right, about ten through five minutes…" Freed murmured

"Oh… So I'm the 'son' of Rogue and Gajeel in this game…" Cobra said as he looked at the two pale mages standing next to each other with a light blonde right behind them shouting, "OI, ROGUE, STOP CALLING HIM YOUR WIFE, IT'S JUST A GAME!"

Natsu and Gray nodded their heads, over the past few minutes, they've agreed to both teach Cobra the ups and downs of the so-called game they were in.

Which was a big surprise to most of the boys, because the two hardly ever agreed.

Cobra shifted and covered his ears uncomfortably, "God dammit, that flirt over there keeps filling my ears with thoughts about sex…" he stated as he looked towards the strawberry blonde who was sobbing on the floor with Jellal and Lyon trying oh so desperately to keep him sane.

"I'm back~!" the woman cooed.

"Oh? So where were you for the past several minutes?" Laxus asked suspiciously

"None of your business bulky," she replied.

"What did you call me?" Laxus questioned with anger hidden behind his deep voice.

"Don't call Laxus bulky!" Freed and Bickslow whined from the sidelines, followed quickly by Bickslow's echoing dolls.

"SHUT THOSE THINGS UP!" Rogue and Cobra screeched, both obviously annoyed by the idiotic sounds.

"No."

"So, you don't like those doll things too… ?" Rogue questioned Cobra as they both walked closer to each other.

"Like hell no!"

Rogue smirked, "Good job… Son."

Said "son" quickly froze to the spot. "Gotta get used to that nickname…"

"He won't stop crying…" Jellal muttered. He was sure annoyed by this flirt's continues dramatic outbursts by now.

"Nothing we can do about it…" Lyon stated. "I know how you feel Loke, Juvia is awaiting me too!" he called out dramatically.

A loud slap across a face could be heard in the background.

"Oi, blizzard, stop slapping your face would you? I thought we already talked about that," said a worried Natsu as he stared towards his teammate's reddened face.

"Sorry flame-brain, Lyon's stupid talk of being obsessed with Juvia is just…"

And Gray slapped himself once again while Natsu simply sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"OF COURSE I'M OBSESSED WITH JUVIA, SHE IS MY EVERYTHING!" Lyon called out from his spot with Jellal and Loke.

Another slap was heard.

"Seriously, ice-blo-… Gray, stop slapping yourself…" Natsu commanded as he shook Gray's shoulders.

"Fine, fine. I'll try."

"Anyways…" the lady started **(I'm referring her to the lady in the game because the boys don't know her real name, so yeah…)**, "Bickslow, it's your turn!"

Said armored mage complied quickly and stepped up to the wheel. "Here I go!"

And with that he spun the wheel furiously like just the others before him.

While in the background: "NO, MY FACE, NOT MY FACE, IT'S GONNA DESTROY MY FACE!" was heard from Loke.

"Drama queen…" Jellal stated.

"Definitely," Lyon confirmed, for like the umpteenth time.

Back to Bickslow…

As the wheel came to a stop, he smirked evilly at his dare. "Oh, Freed~!" he sang while the said mage nervously came to the front.

"Yes, Bickslow?" he questioned as he stared wide eyed at the activity his friend got. "What?! No way!" he screamed out with a blushing face.

"Yes way!" Bickslow exclaimed followed by his babies.

"I'M GONNA KILL THOSE THINGS!" Rogue and Cobra shouted in unison as Gajeel simply sat on the ground eating iron he mysteriously found out of nowhere.

"And the weirdness continues." he grumbled.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followed. Hope you stick with me.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Continue reading, okay?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter just revised, mistakes will be seen and maybe or maybe not be corrected in the future-<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Story Inspired By:<span> _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Freed Cross-Dresses? Is Loke Still Crying? And Where'd Gajeel Go?<strong>

* * *

><p>Freed blushed madly. "No Bickslow! Hell no! You can't force me to do this!" he shouted.<p>

Bickslow stuck out his tongue, "Of course I can't force you! The lady can though," he stated as he pointed an index finger to the clear blue sky.

"Fuck you…" Freed cursed as he stared at his feet while fidgeting his fingers. "Why can't you just accept the punishment?!" he whined while Bickslow paled.

"No damn way! I don't want to carry Lyon bridal style for an hour!" he shouted as he shook his fist while said ice mage paled.

"W-what Bickslow said! I don't want to be carried bridal style anyways!"

Bickslow smiled triumphantly. "Two against one, you have to do it!" he exclaimed as his babies echoed his words.

"So this is how we kill those stupid dolls…" Rogue whispered to Cobra as the poison dragon slayer nodded his head.

"We'll get rid of them once and for all!" they shouted together.

"My temporary family is so weird…" Gajeel grumbled which earned him shouts of "Don't say that… Dad!" and "Honey, our family is just fine as it is!" and "ROGUE, STOP CALLING GAJEEL YOUR WIFE OR HONEY! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"I wonder what Freed looks like… In one of those…" Natsu said followed by chuckles from him and Gray.

"This is gonna be so embarrassing for him, I wish I had a camera!" the raven laughed.

The two laughed their asses off. After a while they rolled on the ground clutching their ribs from the intense pain of laughing too much.

"How does somebody hurt their sides from laughing too much in just a mere seconds…" Jellal muttered as he sweat-dropped and stared at the two rivals on the floor.

Lyon sighed. "Anything is possible in here, I wouldn't be too surprised if Loke would turn mental from lack of ladies in a few more minutes." he said as he turned to look at the weeping mess next to them.

The two mages stared at the strawberry blonde and shook their heads. "Disappointing."

"Bickslow is right Freed, it would look best on you though…" Laxus murmured. "You do have the most petite frame here…"

Freed turned around slowly, almost like a roboticly, "I-s that a c-complement or i-insult?" he questioned.

Laxus shrugged. "I don't know, both I guess."

Freed turned around while crossing his arms and pouted, "I was really hoping it was a complement," he whined.

"What was that Freed?" Bickslow asked the tomato which earned him a slap to the back of the head.

"JUST GET IT ON ALREADY! This is gonna be so embarrassing, I think I'm sure to be blackmailed about this sometime in the future…" the rune mage whispered the last part as he rubbed his aching temples.

"Okay Freed~ You only have to wear it for ten turns, it won't be much of a big deal!" the woman cooed.

"Shut up lady, just make sure it's flow-y and don't make it tight," said man commanded.

"How do you know so much about dresses… ?" Sting asked as he stopped his chanting about Rogue's current weird habit of calling Gajeel his wife or honey.

"He cross-dresses in the bathroom every week-!" Bickslow stated but was cut off as Freed smacked the back of his head again.

"Talk about that to anyone, and I swear you won't live to feed one of your babies again," the green head demanded menacingly.

Bickslow simply shivered and stepped away… A couple hundred feet. "Aye sir!" he shouted as he dolls echoed it which earned him shouts of "Don't copy Happy's catchphrase, we already got a matchstick who does!" and "SHUT THOSE DOLLS UP!" and "What… Dad said, or is it Mom! Im gonna kill those things sooner or later!"

_**Meanwhile with the searching group…**_

"A-achoo!" Happy sneezed.

"Something wrong Happy? It's not manly to sneeze!" Elfman exclaimed which earned him a slap of Evergreen's fan.

"Stop using the word 'man' baka!"

Pantherlily patted Happy's back, "I've heard about this before, somebody must be talking about you," he said.

Happy simply nodded, "Aye! And I have a hunch that it wasn't Carla!"

While the rest conversed and searched at the same time, Frosch and Lector agreed on one thing.

"These people are weird!" they said in unison.

Evergreen halted and looked at the two furiously while the said Exceeds gulped.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU NEKOS?!" she shouted while Elfman tried to fade away in the background from the monster-like woman.

Happy and Pantherlily simply looked at the raging fairy and the trembling nekos.

"They're not gonna live any longer… Are they?" Pantherlily asked.

"Aye!"

_**Back to Wheel of Fortune…**_

"I don't like wearing maid dresses!" Freed complained as he spun around in his green maid outfit. "At least it's comfortable…" he muttered to himself.

"What was that Freed?" Bickslow asked teasingly.

"NOTHING!" the green haired mage screamed.

"At least it's in your color…" Gray commented as he tried to stop the giggles from coming out, but as soon as one slipped away, him and Natsu were on the grass clutching their sides from the extreme pain of laughing too much. Again.

"There they're at it again…" Jellal said as he rubbed his forehead while staring at the laughing fools.

"Definitely," Lyon confirmed, "and we should probably help Loke over there… He's still crying…" the albino said as he pointed to the sobbing puddle on the floor.

Jellal shook his head, "Let him be."

"At least it looks good on you," Laxus stated as he poked the side of the dress Freed was wearing, "and good thing it's up to the knees, wouldn't want anybody looking at that butt," he finished stating which earned him a weird look from the blushing mage.

"E-eh?" Freed stuttered before he ran away from the thunder god and hid behind a tree and sat down while holding his knees to his chest, "I wonder what would happen if I had a shorter dress…" he mused as dirty thoughts came into his mind.

"There you go again, making him go to his dirty mind central…" Bickslow murmured to Laxus while the latter just looked confused.

"Dirty mind central… ?" he questioned.

Bickslow simply shook his head, "Never mind, you guys are so oblivious to each other," he said as he walked away with his dolls following.

"W-what does that mean?!" an almost blushing (see the key word there, 'almost'?) Laxus asked out loud.

"You need to step up Laxus! You're love life is on the line you know!" Bickslow yelled out to the blonde as he went to go piss in the bushes.

"Where's my wife? Wifey? Where are you?" Rogue called out for Gajeel while Cobra sat on the ground beside him holding his ears shut.

"DAMN THAT FLIRT GUY AND HIS SEX CONTROLLED THOUGHTS!"

"Wifey? Wifey where are you?" Rogue continued to call out while Sting stood quietly stood beside him.

"Wives? Pfft, partners are more important…"

"What was that?" Rogue asked.

Sting quickly put his hands up, "NOTHING!"

Gajeel quietly sat in the middle of a random tree's branches.

"If that lady forces me to wear another dress again, I'm committing suicide…" the red eyed teen whispered to himself. "Suicide I tell you!" he screamed in his mind while continuing to eat his iron.

Where did he get his iron anyways?

* * *

><p>Okay, thanks for reading guys.<p>

I will say thanks to you in my secret code of epic secret language only me, my friends, and my science teacher know:

_***1*4A145 . 1=012 . 123AD1148 .**_

Translated: Thanks . For . Listening .

My science teacher taught me this, said she and her friend used it when she was in high school. I wonder if you can figure out how it works.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys~! Sorry long wait, I had major writer's block. I seem to write one-shots/two-shots when I get writer's block for some reason, I don't know why… Probably to squeeze all the ideas out of my head?

_Anyways, if you're wondering where I got the inspiration for this story… :_  
>I was playing speedball (combination of soccer and football, whoever made this game up, I will call you stupid), and I slipped on the fucking wet grass… And I <em>accidentally <em>did a split and the ball came my way and hit my crotch. My legs stung for the whole day, and the day after that.  
>Two days later, I was playing dodgeball. The ball hit me on the face. My face stung. BUT I CAUGHT IT. Then it hit me in the leg. My leg stung. BUT I CAUGHT THAT TOO. Then it hit me on the butt. My butt stung. I did not catch it.<p>

SO THAT'S MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY :D !  
>Also, my writing style kinda changed. You might see it, and you might not. I'm just saying, okay?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapters 10 &amp; above will or will not be revised. I will decide later. Chapters 1-9 ARE revised-<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Story Inspired By:<span> _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Dodgeball… More Like War!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay~!" the lady cooed. Everybody groaned inwardly.<p>

"What's the thing now? Eating worms? I'll do anything to get out of this hell woman!" Sting roared. Rogue mentally laughed at the outburst.

"So, everybody, look to the scoreboard!" the woman exclaimed as everybody turned their heads to the now updated scoreboard.

**Natsu: 34/100**

**Gray: 34/100**

**The Cheney Family :) : 30/100**

**Laxus: 27/100**

**Freed: 29/100**

**Bickslow: 29/100**

**Loke: 13/100**

**Lyon: 24/100**

**Sting: 32/100**

**Jellal: 24/100**

Gray and Natsu high-fived, which was unusually for them. "We're not gonna be slaves!" they shouted in unison.

Gajeel and Cobra shivered at the 'The Cheney Family :)' label as Rogue was simply glad he wasn't last anymore.

"Don't worry Juvia, I will come to you sooner or later!" Lyon dramatically shouted towards nobody in particular.

"Eh-em!" Everyone turned their heads towards the sky with questioning looks, "Okay, so I've decided we could play this little game~!" she cooed. Another round of groans were echoed from the boys. "Don't gimme that attitude! Anyways, this little game will be…" she started, a quick snap of fingers following after the small suspense.

The beautiful green view around the boys suddenly vibrated. Sending huge amount of shockwaves to each and everyone of the males. "W-what is happening?!" Jellal voiced out the question on everybody's mind.

Suddenly, the whole world turned white just like the first time they entered this weird place. "Not this again…" Lyon said as he stared at the whiteness around him.

A new arrange of colors then splattered the walls. Until they were inside a...

"Why are we in a gym?" the albino asked as he looked towards his new attire: a gray shirt and red shorts that reached to the knees. It seemed like everybody was wearing the same thing.

Natsu sighed a sign of relief as he grabbed the famous scarf around his neck, happy that it was still there. A smile was creeping onto a certain raven's (NOT THE MARRIED RAVENS) pale face as he saw the look of content on the rosette's features.

The young group of boys took some time to digest their new surroundings. They were in a gym with maroon colored bleachers, but they were all empty. The colossal room seemed to be made out of glossy wood from glancing at the shiny walls and flooring.

They were currently standing on a basketball court; Natsu, Gray, Sting, and the Cheney Family on one side while Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Loke, Lyon, and Jellal were on the other. So in summary, a fit of six boys were each on one side of the court.

The lights in the room were dim litted, a splash of doubt was in everybody's thoughts.

"Okay~!" the woman sang, but at the same time boomed. Instead of her voice coming from the blue and clear sky, her voice was vibrating from all around the four walls of the gym.

"Be quieter woman!" Rogue shouted as he and the rest of the dragon slayers covered their ears. The non dragon slayers not not being affected by the loud tone the woman was using.

"Fine, fine. Okay, so… We're playing dodgeball~" she answered the question on their minds.

"YOSH!" Natsu exclaimed as fire was coming out of his mouth, "Let's get it on, I'm fired up!"

A pale hand slapped the tan lad on the back on the head, "Shuddap flame-breath, there must be something she's planning," Gray said. The pinkette rubbed his sore head and waved his hand as an agreement to stop his hollering and excitement for hitting people. For now.

"Okay, so the rules are simple: hit the person on the other team with a ball and they get out, team with the last standing person or persons win," the female explained while everybody nodded their heads.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it…" Gajeel murmured as he continued to eat his iron while squatting on the ground. His sudden presence caused a surprised Rogue and reluctant Cobra to come forth and talk to him about his disappearance in the last few minutes. All the iron dragon slayer gave them was a grunt.

A very jealous, though he wouldn't admit it, and irritated Sting was in the background stomping his feet angrily as he watched the three converse.

"Um... Where are the balls exactly?" Freed asked.

Bickslow nodded, "Yeah, where the hell are the _balls_?" he questioned while emphasizing the word 'balls.' Freed slapped him on the back, roughly, while blushing like an idiot. The mage, without his helmet on which was a rare event, laughed his ass off.

Said laughing person then sulked on the floor while holding his knees when he realized his babies weren't there with him. Laxus 'tsked' at the sudden change of mood.

"What, isn't there a rule where you can't hit shoulders and above or something like that?" Gray asked, he received a, "No, you can hit wherever you want. I don't give a fuck." The ice mage paled when a million thoughts of what could happen bombarded his mind. '_I swear, if I get hit in the balls…_'

"Okay, so winning team gets food!" the lady exclaimed, but not as loudly as before. A round of grumbles from hungry stomachs were then heard.

"How long were we stuck in here?" Gray asked.

"Oh, about um… Six… Eight hours?" the lady answered. A tinge of guilt lacing her words.

"I'm not starving to death!" Sting growled as he pointed a confident index finger towards the males on the other half of the court, "You're going down bastards!"

"What the blonde said, I'm gonna eat, and I'm not gonna die of hunger!" Cobra shouted as he was furious at the sounds of grumbling stomachs.

Gajeel simply shrugged, "I got my iron with me…"

Rogue slapped his 'wife's' head, lightly, "Come on, honey, you can't let your family starve."

Sting was steaming right about now, "LET'S GET IT STARTED ALREADY!" he yelled out as small balls magically fell from the ceiling of the gym, "IT'S WAR!"

While in the ruckus, the boys nodded rapidly after listening to what the lady added in, "You can block the balls with one of the balls you have in your hands! NOW START!"

"Oh no…" Freed mumbled as a yelp followed soon after. A ball almost grazed his side.

He ran towards Laxus quickly, "LAXUS, SAVE ME!" he shouted as he ducked behind the bigger man.

Said person complied to the smaller boy's wishes and did his best trying to block the incoming balls by Natsu and Gray with his own ball that he collected, "This hurts my hand like hell!" he complained as he threw a bunch of balls at the other team.

Lyon and Jellal threw the small red balls furiously as the battlefield got more intense, "I will not lose this! My stomach's empty and I can't go to Juvia with an empty stomach!" Lyon shouted which earned a, "THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" from Gray and an audible face palm right after.

Natsu shook his head in disappointment once more and lectured the ice mage to stop slapping his face. Worry carved into the rosette's voice.

While they were doing that, Bickslow was already out. He got hit in the Mr. Sensitive spot from Gajeel and was currently on the floor. Unconscious. While being trampled by feet.

"KYAAA!" Loke screamed while crying. The strawberry blonde threw the ball he was holding towards Cobra who was covering his ears and screaming, "Get these sex controlled thoughts outta my ears!"

Said poison dragons slayer got out. Because he was hit on the butt. And it stung. Like. Hell. Cobra stood upright while rubbing his sore bottom and went to sit at the bleachers while trying his best to block out Loke's dirty thoughts about woman from his ears.

"Son!" Rogue shouted as he almost got hit by a ball that was blocked by Sting.

"Get out of the way Rogue! You're gonna get hit!" Sting exclaimed as a hundred more balls were thrown his way. The almost (key word, 'almost') pink tinted raven nodded and ran towards Gajeel who was currently trying to get Laxus out. Sting cursed as he saw his partner run towards the iron dragon slayer.

Natsu and Gray were huddled up with a group of balls behind them, "WE'RE GONNA GET FOOD!" they shouted in unison as all hell broke loose.

_**Meanwhile, in the guild…**_

"It's so boring right now!" Lucy whined as she slumped over the current table she was sulking at.

It has been at least eight hours since she last saw Natsu and the rest of the majority of Fairy Tail's elite males. "Where could those bakas be?" the blonde asked herself as she continued her sulking. "It's so boring!"

Wendy patted the older girl's shoulder with Carla on the sidelines 'tsk'ing at the busty female, "I wonder where they are too…" the little girl said.

"I wonder where Elfman is…" Mirajane thought out loud as she wiped one of the dirty glasses set on the counter.

"Me too! Like what Lucy said, it's boring!" Lisanna whined.

"I wonder where Gajeel is too," Levy said as she took a seat next to Lucy while also listening to the Strauss's conversation.

"You just say that because you liiiiiiiiiiiike him~" Lucy rolled her tongue as she poked the book worm's forehead.

Said girl blushed madly and folded her arms, "N-no I don't!" she exclaimed.

Lucy sighed and went back to sulking, "It's still boring though…" she mumbled.

**_Bang!_**

The doors burst open. The door was really gonna fall over its hinges one of these days.

Erza stopped her constant eating of strawberry cake, for the last eight hours straight, and looked up to see Elfman, along with Evergreen, Happy, and Patherlily. There were also two other Exceeds that looked slightly familiar.

"Elfman-onii-chan!" Lisanna shouted as she raced up towards her brother. She suddenly noticed the clear look of disappointment on the Exceeds' faces.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as the rest of the guild's main females walked up to the entrance. The rest of the guild mates following pursuit.

"W-we can't…" Elfman started, but was cut off as he took a few deep breaths. He was obviously tired from all that running around the city.

"We can't find them," Pantherlily finished as he saw the questioning looks on the guild members.

"Who?" Wendy asked with Carla lifting her eyebrow at the group.

"The boys," Evergreen answered as she tried to fan herself with her purple fan. Boy was she exhausted or what? All that searching did get her sweaty as hell, and there's one thing hot girls don't do in her opinion: sweat.

But if she were in a situation where she was sweating from doing work for Laxus, well, that's an exception.

* * *

><p>Okay, so next chapter, you're gonna find out who wins the dodgeball game. Anyways, I'll try to find a bomb and blow up my writer's block on the way. I'll try to update sooner next time!<p>

_FUN FACT :D :_  
>You know how some FanFictions have Natsu calling Lucy the nickname "Luce"? Well, Luce isn't really a valid nickname! Meaning that Natsu never used that nickname for Lucy, ever! Not in the anime nor manga!<br>Some random person on FanFiction just made it a thing (mostly for NaLu stories, bleh. I hate that shipping, though no offense to those who like it D: !). Luce is actually just how Japanese people spell Lucy using the English language, it's pronounced the same as Lucy: _L-OO-CY_

Hope you like your fun fact! Anyways, please leave reviews if you have any ideas on what I should write on later chapters. NEED TO GET RID OF THIS STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK SOMEHOW.

Sorry if the chapter was too rushed, I kinda had some beta reading to do, so, yeah.

Stay tuned for more random filled chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Ollo people!

Sorry long wait, got many stories on my hand.

Remember, if you have any suggestions on activities or punishments, please review~!

OMFG, SERIOUSLY. NEXT TIME, PLEASE, SOMEBODY, PM ME OR SPAM ME TELLING ME TO HURRY UP AND UPDATE. YOU'RE BEING TOO EASY ON ME, I NEED PRESSURE. IT MAKES ME WORK BETTER. I DON'T KNOW WHY, IT JUST DOES.

* * *

><p><span>Story Inspired By:<span> _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Loke and Lodges<strong>

* * *

><p>"God dammit…" Laxus groaned as he and most of the males in the game sat at the bleachers.<p>

_**With the last standing boys...**_

"FOR JUVIA!" Lyon shouted as he threw a ball at the other ice mage. It was easily blocked.

"Dammit Lyon! Stop aiming for me!" Gray exclaimed as he threw another ball at the albino. Natsu copied the action with his own.

_**Meanwhile, on the sidelines…**_

"Go cherry-head! I want meh food!" Gajeel called out from where he sat.

"But, you've been eating iron for the whole game… Dad," Cobra pointed out as Rogue nodded his head.

"Our son is right. Honey. You might turn out fat, and maybe, end up _too _fat."

Sting face palmed.

"Stop slapping your face, we already have one idiot that does," Bickslow stated as he patted the blonde's back. "I assume you're having trouble in your love life too?" The poor blue headed wizard got punched so hard, he once again, turned unconscious.

"Go Lyon! Beat them! Laxus needs food!" Freed shouted as he stared at their only team mate_(s)_ left on the courts.

"Natsu-san! Beat 'em asses! We need food over here! You can do it!" Sting exclaimed as an idea came to mind, _This will _definitely _work! _he thought.

Rogue glanced toward his partner with a raised eyebrow; wondering why Sting was, all of a sudden, optimistic. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the game.

_**At the basketball court...**_

The rosette ignored the shouts Sting gave as he and Gray–the only guys left on their side of the court–huddled behind a mountain of balls to prevent from being hit from Lyon's raging throws.

The raven sweat dropped as he heard a "FOR JUVIA!" once more. _I feel another slap to the face coming on… _he mused. Though he immediately regretted thinking of that when he turned to look at the pinkette next to him.

"Dont. You. Dare," Natsu emphasized the words as he put a hand on Gray's shoulders. "Please, not now. Also, I'm really hungry, stripper." He received an annoyed look for the nickname.

_**At the bleachers…**_

"I totally ship 'em," Bickslow said as he pointed at the two rivals.

"What? You're back?" Freed asked, a bit surprised.

"I was unconscious. Not dead." The rune mage gave him a skeptical look.

Bickslow chuckled as he waved his hand back and forth, "You're just jealous I'm not shipping with you Laxus~!" His eyes slightly dimmed as he forgot his dolls weren't here to echo his words. Other than that, he once blacked out again as the green head gave him an uppercut to the chin.

"Um… ?" Laxus stared at the two quizzically from a few feet. Confused by the rune mage's weird behavior and why his other companion was out cold.

"N-nothing L-Laxus!" Freed stammered. "Please g-go back to w-watching the g-game!" The petite male sighed out of relief when he realized the bulky blonde couldn't have been in hearing distance of their conversation.

Laxus gave the two one more confused look before continuing to go sit back down at his spot.

Gajeel laughed as he patted the blonde's back, "I totally ship you two!" he wheezed out.

Laxus blushed slightly for some unknown reason as another uppercut was given out.

"Honey!" Rogue exclaimed as Cobra ran beside him towards the blacked out Gajeel.

"D-Dad!"

_**Meanwhile, on the courts…**_

"Seriously… ?" Natsu questioned as he gave the raven a doubtful look.

Gray chuckled, "Like there's a chance it won't."

"Fine, fine," the tan one out of the two agreed.

The ice mage smirked as he and Natsu jumped out from behind of the gigantic herd of balls.

"LOOK, THERE'S JUVIA!" Gray exclaimed as he pointed in a random direction.

"Where?!" Lyon shouted as he looked around frantically. He tripped over nothing as he barely saw a ball before it hit his face.

"OMPH!" He fell down.

"Victory!" both Gray and Natsu shouted as they fist pumped.

"Nice job, flame-brain. You're not so b-" The raven never got to finish as he was hit furiously on the cheek. The harsh impact sent him flying to the gym's wall. "Ugh…" Gray groaned as he rubbed his sore behind. "What the fuck was that? I thought Lyon was out!"

Natsu snapped his head to the angry strawberry blonde. "L-Loke?!" he asked, shocked as to where the idiot was at for the most part of the game.

He was met with a: "My beautiful body cannot maintain its sharply curves without food. May you be a worthy sacrifice, my friend."

The rosette shivered as he faintly heard a "GOD DAMMIT, THOSE SEX CONTROLLED THOUGHTS ARE SWARMING. I'M SUFFOCATING IN SEXUAL FANTASIES. HELP!" in the background.

Natsu stared back at the sore Gray as he nodded to himself. _Gonna win, he… no, the _TEAM_ needs me… that's right… _the tan lad thought as a tint of pink was not easily seen with his colored skin.

Loke chanted weird words, almost inaudible to anyone, but to Natsu as he could only hear faint verses.

"Must… victory… lady waiting for me… food for my godly body…"

The flirt threw his arm back as his eyes shone with determination, "Get ready, Natsu."

The said dragon slayer only scoffed, his competitive side showing.

"Ready enough."

_For Gray! _the back of his mind shouted out as the pinkette ignored the warm feeling in his chest from the thought.

**_Back at the bleachers..._**

"Go Nastu-san!" Sting exclaimed as he cheered more.

Rogue scowled at him as he tried to shake an unconscious Gajeel awake. _This is not going as planned… Stupid Dragneel… _the mage thought as he scowled even more, if that was possible.

Gajeel smirked a little. _Ship 'em~! Gihihi… _he mused.

Cobra shook his head in disappointment. "Some of us are turning homo, and the rest are just being influenced by that Bickslow's weird tactics of shipping," the poison dragon slayer murmured.

"What was that, son?" Rogue asked as he heard his "son" mumble something.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

_**Natalie, yup, she's still up in that tree...**_

"Kyaaa~!" she cooed as she watched the ongoing events. Her small microphone was placed away so the boys couldn't hear her fan-girling squeals of excitement.

"Come on, it's time to go home," a mother told her child from below the tree. The woman received a small nod as she and the little toddler held hands and walked out of the park together.

"Hmm… they do need sleep," Natalie wondered aloud as she rubbed her chin.

"That'll do! Perfect~!" she praised herself as an idea came to mind.

"Just after this, and the real fun will begin…" An evil smirk crossed her features as she placed the microphone back to her lips and eyed the captured males.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm planning of kinda doing, um… more passionate romance progressing next chapter… ?<p>

OKAY, NEXT TIME, I WILL TRY TO NOT TAKE A LONG TIME TO UPDATE.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the pressure people~!

Sorry for another long wait, I had testing week just a few days ago, and I had this huge group project with my friends where we were to make an informercial. You wanna know what part I played?

The camel.

_Anyways_, I'm trying to update all my stories at least once a month or maybe more if possible because I have a bunch of work piling up on me right now. Hope you don't mind!

Please leave suggestions or ideas so I don't get bored ;) !

I'm also very, _very _sorry if the last chapters have been… well… a bit stupid. I was kinda loosing mojo on this story a few chaps back :P I'll try to make it up with better chapters though!

(I'm also taking out a few guys from the inside of the game because I realized I do not work well when trying to focus on a lot of people at once, I'm also adding more breaks because I'm OCD too much :/ )

HOPE THIS LONG CHAPTER MAKES YOU HAPPY. I KINDA THINK I OVERDID IT WITH THE FLUFF…

* * *

><p><span>Story Inspired By:<span> _Heart Stopper written by Shadowcat203_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, the anime or manga, if I did the story would be too random for normal people!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: They're Gone and We're Left<strong>

* * *

><p>"I've got an idea, and it has to start now because I'm too impatient to wait!" the lady announced as a snap of fingers were heard and all the balls were gone.<p>

The gym magically disappeared in less than a second as everybody sitting on the bleacher fell on the plush green grass.

"W-what?" Gray spluttered as he tripped over Natsu and both fell back first on the ground.

The rosette squirmed under the ice mage's weight as tan hands pushed the pale teen off. The raven was expecting a comeback for being so heavy, but shockingly, there was none.

"Okay, flame-breath?" Gray questioned as he tapped said person's shoulder. Black eyes held a tinge of disappointment after the nickname was given, but it left as soon as it came.

Natsu smiled towards the other, a rare event, as he got up and held out a hand. Gray took it as his mind tried cracking the case of the pinkette's weird behavior.

Sting decided that he'd make a run for his idol, but stopped as he sensed a raw type of anger coming from behind him. The blonde turned around and was met with red eyes of his partner. The white dragon slayer raised an eyebrow as the other simply turned around, and headed back towards the unconscious Gajeel with Cobra by his side.

The poison dragon slayer scowled as he was to be bombarded with random thoughts from the other males, oh how he wished it would just all end.

"What the hell?! Why'd you stop?" Bickslow shouted towards the sky as he shook his fist in the air.

"You're conscious _already_?" Freed asked as he poked the helmet-less mage's forehead. "But I'm sure I hit you with some rune magic, you shouldn't be up that fast…"

"Why, you!" Bickslow started, but stopped as he remember the situation. "Wait, why'd the game stop?"

Laxus shrugged as he put a hand on the green head's shoulder.

Jellal wondered the same thing as he tried to cheer up a sobbing Loke a few feet away.

"Why the hell are we still in these clothes?" Lyon questioned as the urge to strip was nearing. Gray nodded as his shirt was already off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Up the tree… <strong>_

* * *

><p>Natalie rubbed her chin as her eyes were shut in a pondering position.<p>

"Hmm… it should be easier to ship 'em if I take out some," she suggested to herself as he orbs widened. "Perfect-o!"

The brunette pushed her big, round glasses up her nose as she clicked a button to the bottom left of the game spinner. A holographic keyboard appeared in front of her all of a sudden as a big lacrima screen–for watching the boys–ended up in front of it.

Natalie set the spender beside her on the branch, and typed furiously as the sun in the distance settled down, and the sky was painted a beautiful purple with orange and pink hues. The street lamps under and behind the tree and park dimly lit up as people scurried to get back to their homes.

The woman's eyes quickly scanned the lock screen as her tongue peaked out of its cavern to unconsciously lick her dry and chapped lips.

_Welcome to Daphne's lacrima capturing system._

_Enter password to continue._

_[ - - - - - - - - - ]_

The female carefully typed the known and remembered pass, knowing full well what would happen if she were to enter an invalid code.

"Choco… -late," she said to herself as her fingers typed the word.

The home screen came to view with options as to what to do with the prisoners in the game. Natalie rapidly pressed the _W _and _D _button as she located the tab for letting the victims go._  
><em>

_Who do you want to let escape?_

The pictures of all the teens, still in their gym clothing, showed up, all with information and details surrounding them.

"Let's see… won't need him, 'em too, and… yup, that should do it! It'll speed up the process much faster!" Natalie exclaimed to herself as another question popped up on the screen.

_Are you sure you want to let _Bickslow, Loke, Jellal, _and _Lyon _escape?_

_Yes_ or _No?_

"Yesh!" The option before the latter was chosen as Natalie put the spinner's glasses and speaker back on.

_Confirmed._

_Process will be completed in about 1 minute and 43 seconds._

_Completed: 2% out of 100%_

Natalie praised herself as she quickly thought of the idea she had before.

She minimized the current tab she was on to open a new one by pressing the buttons _A _and _S._

_Time and date: always day_

She quickly deleted "_always day_," and typed in "_auto-Magnolia_, _Fiore_" before entering it in; she opened yet another tab as she typed in the blank: "_l__odges; 4 beds_."

"Fab-u-lous work, Natalie~," she mused as she sat back and cracked her knuckles. A

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the game…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Why did the game stop?" Gajeel asked a few minutes after he woke up and was conscious again.<p>

"No idea, the woman just said she had an idea, and then, this," Rogue said as Cobra silently nodded his head.

"Wonder why…" the long haired raven mused.

"Gajeel's right, why _did _the lady just stop the game when it was almost over?" Freed asked Laxus and Bickslow. The two nodded their heads in agreement to the question.

Sting's eyes widened as he felt the ground shake. "U-um… ugh…" he groaned as he fell on all his fours. "What the h-hell…"

Rogue's eyes scanned the blonde for a second before he himself felt like puking.

Natsu and the rest of the dragon slayers followed right after.

"Why is the ground shaking?" Jellal thought aloud as he held onto a tree nearby for support.

Loke and Lyon shrugged as they copied the blue head's motion with their own.

"All these events are shitting me!" Loke cried throughout his sobs as Lyon joined in with his own about Juvia's. Jellal sweat dropped in the background, well, considering the situation.

Bickslow's eyes widened as he saw a hole form underneath him. Jellal, Lyon, and Loke experienced the same.

"W-what?!" they all spluttered in unison as they were sucked in.

"Bickslow!" Freed shouted as he tried to reach for the tuft of dark blue that was all of a sudden gone, the holes forming underneath them mysteriously gone too. "What just happened… ?"

Laxus stared at the spot where Bickslow _was_. _Why are _we _still here?_ he thought to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Cobra nodded a few meters away, thinking the exact same thing. The slayer then gave up and held his stomach, hoping to keep his contents still in him.

"Why the heck are we still stuck here?! How come Lyon and the rest were able to go?!" Gray shouted as he stared at where the group of said males used to be. His urge to slap himself going to the back of his mind.

The sudden shaking of the ground stopped as all the dragon slayers slumped down.

"W-what… was that all about?" Gajeel wheezed out as he stood on his knees. He was helped up by Cobra as Rogue was surprisingly nowhere near him. Said male was too busy helping an almost dead white dragon slayer up.

"T-thanks…" Sting stuttered as he pushed Rogue away to stand on his own. Rogue simply nodded and went back to his pretend family.

Gray ruffled pink locks out of a tan face as he sighed at his unconscious friend. _At least he doesn't have that disturbed expression anymore_… the ice mage thought as he stared at the suddenly peaceful rosette. Natsu twitched in his sleep as his body felt cold breath glazing over it. Gray leaned back to not make the lad shiver anymore from his cool breathing.

_He looks kinda cute… _

Gray shook his head of the weird thought as pink glossed over his pale cheeks. He sighed again, hoping nobody would notice.

Freed looked away from the rival duo and sighed himself, imaging scenarios of where his and Laxus's relationship would be similar to those idiots. He glanced towards the bulky man's direction, he was rubbing his chin slowly. Probably deep in thought about something. Something probably _not _about _him_. The rune mage sighed once more as he pondered the current situation himself. _Why would she take Jellal, Loke, Lyon, and Bickslow out? And not us? What does she want from us? _as these new thoughts began spiraling in his mind, he sighed once more, hoping the answers to his questions would be solved in the near future somehow.

Laxus sneaked a peak towards his petite friend. Another sigh escaped those tiny lips. Laxus glanced away, a full blown, noticeable blush on his face, reaching all the way up to his ears. He backed away slowly, hoping to go under one of the large trees around, so he could hide in the shade.

Gray did the same.

The two males backs came into contact with each other as the owners quickly turned around. They let out a breath neither knew they were holding, and noticed the flushed cheeks each had.

The raven was the first to speak. "P-problems?"

Laxus nodded, "Y-yeah…"

Both rapidly conversed and walked away from each other, an awkward tension and silence following.

Sting whistled, his naive mind having spinning in all directions from the events that just happened.

Four of them were gone. Eight of them were still locked inside who knows what.

The light blonde pouted, a yawn following right after. Sting stretched his arms out and caught Rogue staring; the raven hurriedly looked away. "What time is it… ?" Sting questioned nobody in particular as he stopped his sleepy actions.

"Well… I set the time and date to auto for Magnolia, Fiore… and it's about night time here, so the game should be adjusting~!" the lady cooed.

"You've been quiet for some time now," Cobra stated as he stood in between of his supposed "mom" and "dad."

"Well, I was adding some things to the game while you were talking, and stuff like that!"

"You were also _subtracting _things too, you know?" Freed said as he felt Laxus's hand on his shoulder again.

"Freed's right. How come we're still stuck in here?"

It took the rune mage nearly every ounce of strength in him to not let his legs fall and droop like jelly as images of him and Laxus washed up in his imagination. The green haired male reluctantly patted the hand away. A look of disappointment lit up in Laxus's eyes, but it was rapidly gone. Freed seemed to notice, but gave up on thinking about it.

"Oh! Okay, the time and date settings have been saved, from what I can see. The environment should be changing right about… now!" the woman exclaimed as what she said came to life.

The beautiful, clear, blue sky was gone and replaced by a magnificent purple, pink, and orange. Shaded clouds floated above them in a peaceful bliss. The men gawked at the amazing serenity that surrounded them.

"Is that what it looks like outside?" Gray asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I've never really paid much attention to my surroundings, that's why. It's really… beautiful," the ice mage explained.

"Me too…" Freed said as the others simply stared off into the horizon. The sun was drifting slowly down the invisible line as everybody was, for once since getting caught in the game, relaxed.

Gray's eyes glanced towards his sleeping rival as a soft breeze flew by. Rosy locks swayed in the slight wind as the owner continued to sleep nonetheless.

Freed's eyes sparkled with passion as he stared at the disappearing blob of yellow and orange. Laxus had the urge to gently lay a hand on the smaller person's shoulder once more, but resisted.

"Ughh…" Gajeel grunted as he for one was not interested in the peaceful view. He quickly looked back and around, a slight smile crept onto his face as he imagined ruffling tinted blue hair while watching the sun disperse.

"Tired?" Rogue asked Sting.

The latter jumped a little, not noticing when the other presence came next to him, but yawned again a second later. "Yup, you?"

Red eyes blinked from the passing wind as a small nod was seen. "Yeah."

Cobra watched all the men interact with each other as he was happy to be left out. _If they could only see how lovey-dovey they're acting right now… _The poison dragon slayer looked around. All the tree were shaded, and had colors of purple covering their soft leaves. The colorful wheel and scoreboard were gone, only to be replaced by a small, wooden lodge that seemed to have stalked in.

A yawn was heard from the sky, as well as shuffling and movement.

"Imma sleep now, all this quietness is making me feel sleepy," the female started, "I'm gonna nap now, the lodge is behind you, we can continue playing tomorrow. I'll make sure to remember to give you guys food. G'night~." A static sound was heard as all noises coming from the woman were shut off. The sound of birds chirping in the background and a waterfall crashing down were the only things that reached everybody's ears.

"I'm too sleepy to complain about food right now," Laxus stated as he pushed Freed in front of him, and led him to the lodge he just recently noticed. The pushed mage simply agreed and yawned as he and Laxus walked up the dark, wooden porch.

"You guys better come too, unless you wanna sleep with the dirt," the bulky lightning dragon slayer announced as he and the shorter mage walked inside. The door behind them slowly closing.

"Let's go, Mom, Dad," Cobra said as he went inside himself.

The said people nodded and made their way inside. Gajeel by himself, and Rogue following a still yawning Sting. The light blonde's skin getting goosebumps for being watched by red eyes, not belonging to the iron dragon slayer.

As the three made their way in, Gray was left with a still sleeping Natsu.

The sun was totally gone by now, and the only light was coming from inside the lodge. The oak door's cracks letting the yellowish, sun-like glow seep through.

Gray chuckled to himself as he lifted the tanner of the two to his feet and carried him piggy back style towards the lodge. He didn't even bother to make a "_you're so heavy, how much do you weigh? A ton?_" retort as he held onto the legs by his side and stepped up onto the porch. His gym shirt left behind on the darkening grass.

The pale lad nudged the door open with his foot as he stepped inside. Natsu still on his back, he nudged the door back closed again.

A few steps into the lodge, he noticed there were only four beds. All colored in a deep maroon hue.

"Uh… do we share?" Freed asked as he sat on one of the bed's corners.

"I guess," Laxus shrugged as he plopped down on the bed Freed was sitting on, and closed his eyes. "Night…" His breathing quickly equaled.

"Well, he sleeps fast," Cobra pointed out as Sting nodded.

"He sure does."

"Looks like your gonna be the one sharing a bed with Laxus, Freed," Gajeel stated as he dropped down on an empty bed.

The rune mage was quickly flustered as the long haired raven smirked.

"W-why do I h-have to d-do it? N-not like I'm n-not fine with i-it or a-anything…"

The rest of the males tuned out on the green haired male's stuttering.

"Move," Cobra demanded as he pushed Gajeel a little ways to the other side of the bed. The teen (omfg, I'm not sure whether to call 'em man or teen :/ ) made his way to the other side of the bed while Gajeel grunted and turned to stare at the wall. Snores were soon heard coming from his mouth.

"He sleeps fast, too," Cobra pointed out once more as he shuffled in his spot and closed his eyes.

"Let's sleep already," Rogue said as he grabbed Sting's forearm and walked to a vacant bed. "Each bed seems to only hold two people."

Sting's face lit up as he sat down on the bed with Rogue already laying on it. "Good night," he said, almost whispered as he spread his limbs on the mattress.

Natsu shifted in his sleep as Gray put him down on the last free bed. "Seems like we'll be sharing," Gray thought out loud as he walked away and tried to find the light switch to the lodge.

"Ah-ha…" The raven flipped the switch off as the lights in the area dimmed and went off. The pale mage swiftly made his way to his and the rosette's shared bed, well, not before sneaking a long glance at the window the place seemed to be provided with.

Gray's eyes seemed to long for something as he stared out that window, and into the dark sky. He shook his head and slowly made his way to the maroon bed, hoping not to wake any of the other males up.

A few minutes after Gray slipped in, his breathing seemed to have evened. Natsu's eyes flickered open, and he smiled sweetly at the pale other laying across from him. He unconsciously scooted closer, wondering what all these new emotions that were inside of him meant. The pinkette let the topic go as his dark eyes, with a mix of olive green, drifted close.

_I wonder what'll happen next._

* * *

><p>Okay, done. WOO! I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED. That was… I think, the longest chapter?<p>

Sorry if there were mistakes, the chapter's too long, and I'm too lazy to correct 'em :P !

The word count is 3k and over, phew.

Stay tuned, I hope the chapter wasn't _too _rushed.


	13. Sick AN

**Edit 4/8 : well, here is a note for ya guys… don't get mad at me please. I'm not sure if Imma post this today though, might not have enough… energy, I guess.**

**Edit 4/10 : okay, I edited this thing because of mistakes in it. I'm gonna post it in a few… okay, I have school right now, I'll post it later.**

**Edit 4/11 : I'VE GOT IT, I'VE GAINED VICTORY. Okay, so here it is, my long note:**

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, I won't be posting in a while…<p>

* * *

><p>I'm really sick, my usual colds usually end in a week. I've been sick for about 2 weeks now : It's really bad and I might see a doctor if this continues. Though I still go to school, I just take medicine a lot and suck on mints in class to lower down my coughing fits… don't worry, in my school classes, eating mints are fine (but not cough drops because they are considered a drug).

I can only write a little bit before getting tired in the wrists and getting light headed. If you read my profile, okay, if you were wondering why I put the note on my profile, well, I was lazy and stupid and just put it there, _anyways_ (my stupid blabbering), I put a note on my profile saying that I was sick and maybe couldn't post for a while. So… yeah. If you didn't check it out (posted it about 3-4 days ago), then well, you know I'm sick now.

* * *

><p>Hope you don't mind the long wait for the next chapter for this story and my others (I'll be posting this to all of my stories… well, most of 'em).<p>

Thanks if you understand, if I have extra time, I'll try my best to write out the next chapter… if I don't accidentally sleep on my laptop again. Ouch, the system was hot from being left on and my cheek was red for the rest of the day :'( …

I also edit things too much I think -3- stupid OCD.


End file.
